Paprsek ve tmě
by michelcz
Summary: jenom jedna moje stará povídka, kterou právě konečně dokončuji ... příběh lásky a nenávisti mezi HG a SS
1. Myšlenky

Myšlenky

Bradavický hrad tonul v černo černé tmě a jeho chodbami dlouhými kroky pospíchal do svých soukromých komnat ve sklepení všemi obávaný profesor lektvarů Severus Snape. Potřeboval se, co nejdříve dostat do své soukromé laboratoře, aby si mohl, co nejrychleji vzít Utišující a Posilující lektvary. "Sakra, " zaklel v duchu, " proč zrovna dnes si vybral Temný pán za oběť svých hrátek pomocí oblíbeného Crucia právě jeho? Co ho k tomu mohlo vést? ", klel v duchu. Na chvíli se zarazil, zastavil a zapřemýšlel nad tím, zda-li Temný pán neodhalil, že jeho myšlenky nejsou zcela koncentrovány na svého pána. " Kruci, Severusi, nad čím to vůbec přemýšlíš, " pronesl nevědomky nahlas. Ozvěna jeho hlasu jej vytrhla ze zamyšlení, jen potřásl bezmocně hlavou a rychle pokračoval v cestě do svých komnat.

Přestože bylo tak pozdě, nebyl profesor Snape jedinou osobou, která v tu chvíli byla vzhůru. Krom něho byl vzhůru ještě profesor Brumbál, který seděl zamyšleně ve své pracovně u krbu a přemýšlel nad osudem kouzelnického světa, ale tato osoba není tak důležitá. Byl tu někdo jiný, kdo byl také ještě vzhůru. Tou osobou byla Hermiona Grangerová. Seděla ve svém oblíbeném křesle u krbu v úplně opuštěné Nebelvírské společenské místnosti. V ruce držela Pokročilá kouzla v obranně proti černé magii a snažila se číst, ale nemohla se na to soustředit. I když náhodný svědek by řekl, že byla knihou pohlcená a opravdu pilně se učila, ale nebyla to pravda. Strnule koukala do ohně a hlavou se jí honily myšlenky, které ji nedaly spát už několik dní. Zcela náhodou si uvědomila, že je zamilovaná. " Jak jen možné, že zrovna ON mě zajímá? Jak to, že ...? Sakra, vždyť je zcela absurdní, abych cítila něco k takovému člověku jako je ON," mumlala si polohlasně pro sebe. Najednou aniž by to věděla, tak pronesla nahlas : " Přestaň myslet na takovéhle blbosti Grangerová a soustřeď se na svůj cíl. Udělat excelentně OVCE." Hlouběji se zavrtala do křesla a obrátila pozornost ke knize.

Snape zatím ve svém laboratorium vyhledal potřebné lektvary a přešel z pracovny do obývací místnosti, kde se nacházeli před krbem dvě křesla se stolkem mezi nimi a rozsáhlou knihovnou. Přešel k jednomu z křesel, unaveně se do něho posadil a hůlkou zapálil oheň. Vyčaroval si pohár s vínem a nakapal do něho Ukliňující lektvar. Pohár vypil a ke rtům přiblížil flakonek s Posilujícím lektvarem a naráz ho vypil. Přestože byl unavený, tak se rozhodl, že ještě chvíli posedí v křesle. Jak se tak koukal do ohně, Začal nevědomky přemýšlet nahlas ( to už tu u někoho bylo, ne :-) ). " Proč jen se mi poslední dobou stává, tak často, že nedokážu ovládnou své myšlenky? Proč jen se mi do nich tak, často poslední dobou vloudí její obraz? Sakra, na co to zase myslíš. Vždyť si tak dlouho pěstuješ image jízlivého, ironického, nesnesitelného, nepříjemného Smrtijeda ( my však dobře víme, že bývalého:-)), " Pak se zamyslel a už jen lehce zamumlal: " Existuje jediné řešení, vytlačit nějak tyhle myšlenky z hlavy a chovat se tak jako obvykle. " Na to se zvedl z křesla a dveřmi vedle knihovny přešel do ložnice. Vyvlékl si hábit, položil ho na židli vedle postele, zul si boty a svalil se do postele v košili a kalhotách. Po chvíli usnul neklidným spánkem.


	2. Srážka

Srážka

Harry s Ronem vstali následujícího rána poměrně brzy, oblékli se a s jedinou myšlenkou, myšlenkou na snídani se vydali z ložnice do Velké síně. Když scházeli ze schodů do Nebelvírské společenské místnosti, tak si povšimli, že někdo spí v křesle u krbu. Ronem zaostřil a poznal podle hnědých neposedných vlasů, že v křesle spí Hermiona. „ Ježíši, Harry, ona je fakt blázen. Ona už snad ani nechodí spát do ložnice, tohle tempo nemůže přece vydržet. Buď sedí celý den jen v knihovně a nebo něco drtí tady v tom křesla. Musíme něco vymyslet, jinak se nám tady Hermiona brzo zhroutí," pronesl Ron k Harrymu. „ Ale co chceš dělat? Vždyť znáš Hermi, jak dovede být tvrdohlavá," odpověděl Harry. Vzápětí dodal: „ Nebude nás vůbec poslouchat a bude si dělat, co chce. Vždyť víš, že jediná věc, na kterou teď myslí, jsou OVCE a jak je , co nejlépe splnit."

Během svého rozhovoru došli ke křeslu. Harry se sklonil nad Hermionou, lehce se dotkl jejího ramene a zašeptal jí do ucha : „ Hermi, vzbuď se , je čas vstávat." „ Ještě ne mami, ještě je moooc brzo, „ odvětila ve spánku a schoulila se ještě více do křesla. Ron to nevydržel, odstrčil Harryho od Hermiony, sklonil se nad jejím uchem a zařval : „ Grangerová, vstávat, budíček." Harry po něm šlehl, naštvaným pohledem, ale Ron slavil úspěch. „ Ronalde Weasley, co děláš v dívčích ložnicích a jak to že neřve alarm?", ozvala se pobouřeně Hermiona rozespalým hlasem. Na její otázku jí odpověděl jen pobavený smích jejich kamarádů. Po chvilce se ozval Harry : „ Možná je to tím, že jsi dnes nešla spát a při učení jsi usnula tady v křesle." Hermiona se prudce narovnala, podívala se na Harryho a uviděla, jak mu pobavě cuká v obličeji, pohledem sklouzla na Rona, který se už smíchem svíjel na zemi. Potom vystřelila z křesla a hnala se místností ke schodům do dívčích ložnic, aby se rychle převlékla a vyrazila na snídani do Velké síně.

Snape se toho dne probudil s ještě horší náladou, než kdy jindy. Nebylo to jen díky tomu, že ho současné chování Temného pána znervózňovalo a jeho plány mu dělali starosti, ale byla tu i další záležitost. Ty pošetilé myšlenky, které nedokázal vymazat ani spánek ani sebelepší lektvar. Pomyslel si: „ Asi budu muset použít Bersen, jinak mi nic snad už jiného nepomůže." On byl profesor, nemohl přece dopustit, aby mu podobné myšlenky zatemňovaly mysl a odváděly jeho pozornost od důležitějších věcí, např. temného pána a jeho aktivit.. Už tak narušily jeho pečlivě trénovanou pozornost. „ Kruci, podívej se, jak vypadáš. Kam tě to až zahnalo, dokázal jsi usnout oblečený. To se ti ještě nikdy nestalo ( holt Sevři vše je jednou poprvé, tak se s tím zkus smířit; Sevři: to teda nikdy). Kurňa, už se vzpamatuj," zamumlal si pro sebe. Zvedl se z postele a vypravil se do koupelny.

O několik minut později, vylezl z koupelny, převlékl se a vyrazil na snídani do Velké síně. V koutku duše doufal, že se mu podaří cestou tam alespoň trochu zlepšit náladu. Že některému z těch tupců strhne alespoň pár bodů. To ještě netušil, co ho, lépe řečeno koho cestou do Velké síně potká.

Ve stejnou chvíli jako Snape vyrazil na snídani, se ze schodů v Nebelvírské věži valila jako velká voda Hermiona. Pospíchala na snídani a v duchu si říkala: „ Doufám, že už odkráčeli na snídani. Jestli ne, tak si ze mě budou dělat cestou dolů šašky." Neměla zrovna chuť je teď potkat, ale bohužel se její nejčernější myšlenky potvrdily. Harry s Ronem seděli v křeslech u krbu a čekali na ni. Pod schody se na chvilku nerozhodně zastavila, ale pak zavrtěla hlavou a rychle prošla místností. Už otevírala portrét Buclaté dámy, když tu koutkem oka zahlédla, jak Ron s Harrym startují z křesel a rychle vyšla na chodbu. Kluci to ale nevzdali a dál se jí snažili dohnat, a navíc jeden přes druhého pokřikovali : „ Počkej na nás Spící Růženko, počkej. Musíme tě doprovodit, abys nám cestou třeba neusnula. No tak, Hermi, nedělej uraženou. Počkej!"

Ale naštěstí pro Hermionu, ve chvíli, kdy oba dorazili k Buclaté dámě, se už ona řítila ze schodů směrem k Velké síni. Vůbec nedávala pozor na cestu, jen si byla jistá, že za chvíli už tam bude, a tudíž si ani nemohla všimnout , že se někdo zastavil dole u paty schodiště. Vyvedlo ji z rovnováhy, že do někoho vrazila. Nejprve se chtěla omluvit, ale v najednou z ní vztekle vyletělo: „ Kterej blbec mi …", ale než stačila doříct větu, ozvalo. „ Slečno Grangerová, kroťte své emoce a uvědomte si, že po chodbách se sakra neběhá," řekl nad ní se tyčící Snape tichým nenávistným hlasem. „ Srážím Nebelvíru 20 bodů za VAŠE nevhodné chování a 10 bodů za neschopnost dodržovat pravidla. Ale co jiného můžu čekat od Potterovy kamarádky, ne?" Dodal a prohlédl si svým opovržlivým pohledem a ušklíbl se. Otočil se na podpatku a dlouhými kroky odešel směrem k Velké síni. Hermiona za ním jen bezmocně hleděla a třásla se vzteky. „ Panebože, co si ten hnusnej parchant o sobě jenom myslí. Jak já ho nesnáším, ne, NENÁVIDÍM HO!", pronesla nahlas. V duchu však věděla, že to není až tak pravda. Rychle se vzpamatovala, sebrala všechny síly, co měla, a rozhodně se vypravila v jeho stopách do Velké síně.


	3. Nenávist!

Nenávist?

Hermiona se po snídani vracela do Nebelvírské věže, aby si vzala věci na vyučování. V duchu se již psychicky připravovala na to, co bude následovat. Jako na potvoru měla dneska první lektvary. _„Jak se mi ten parchant bude asi chtít pomstít? Co si na mě vymyslí?"_, prolétlo ji hlavou. Najednou jí z jejího zamyšlení vytrhl výkřik :

„Hermiono!"Otočila se za hlasem, přestože tušila, kdo to na ní volá. Byl to Ron s Harrym. Běželi za ní, tak se zastavila a počkala na ně. „_Přece nejsem malý frocek, který se urazí a dělá uraženého ještě dlouho. Vždyť ty dva jsou svým způsobem ještě děti_," zamyslela se. Během chvilky k ní Ron a Habry dorazili. Sotva Ron trochu popadl dech, tak se začal omlouvat:

„Mio, prosím tě už se na nás nezlob. My jsme to tak nemysleli, dělali jsme si jen legraci. Prosím tě !" A pro jistotu, aby dosáhl většího efektu, hodil po Hermioně psíma očima. Samozřejmě Harry jako obvykle nesměl zůstat pozadu a Rona ihned napodobil. Ještě unisono ze sebe vyrazili:

„Mio, prosím tě…. , ale dál nedořekli, protože Hermiona zvedla ruku a zarazila je. Pak se nadechla a chvilku je oba pobaveně pozorovala.

„Však já se na Vás už nezlobím, protože abych se na Vás mohla zlobit, tak bych Vás nesměla znát tak dobře. Ale teď rychle pojďte, protože máme první hodinu Snapea a ten má dneska obzvláště vražednou náladu," odpověděla. Kluci na ní vytřeštili oči. Harry pootevřel pusu a tvářil se, že má chuť se na něco zeptat, chvilku váhal, ale pak tu otázku vystřelil :

„Jak to prosím tě víš?" „Protože mi cestou na snídani srazil 30 bodů, za to že jsem do něj vrazila," tiše poznamenala Hermiona. Harry s Ronem jenom na ní ještě víc vytřeštěně koukali a samým překvapením se zastavili. Hermiona už byla na schodech k Nebelvírské věži, a když neslyšela za sebou jejich kroky, tak se rychle otočila.

„No tak pohněte kluci," křikla na ně a v duchu se modlila, aby někde poblíž nebyl Snape a neslyšel ji, protože jinak by měl další důvod jí srazit body. Harry se probral jako první, strčil do Rona a oba pádili za Hermionou.

Snape mezitím, co se naše trojka usmiřoval, dlouhými kroky spěchal do sklepení a hledal všemožně příležitost komu by mohl strhnout body. Sice se jeho nálada trochu zvedla poté, co srazil body šprtce Grangerové( _autorka:ale ale Seve jen si přiznej pravdu, že to ti samo o sobě náladu nezvedlo sražení bodů Grangerové, ale byloto i tou srážkou/ Seve : Grrrr_), ale nebylo to ještě dost. Jak tak plachtil chodbou s vlajícím hábitem, uviděl, jak se několik „ nezmijozelských" studentů splašeně letí chodbou. Ihned jim strnul pár bodů, ale něco mu jejich chování bohužel připomnělo. Sevřel rty do ještě užší čárky a v tváři mu ztuhly rysy, tvářil se nebezpečněji než kdy jindy, jelikož se mu v hlavě zase vynořila ta neodbytná myšlenka. Vzpomněl si, jak příjemně se cítil, když do něj Grangerová před snídaní vrazila. Když ucítil její vůni, vůni fialek, která se mísila s jejím vztekem. _„Severusi Snape, začni se konečně ovládat. Přestaň myslet na takovéhle kraviny. V jiné situaci by tě tohle mohlo stát život, nesmíš si přece dovolit žádnou slabost a tohle mezi slabosti patří. A navíc je to nejlepší kamarádka toho arogantního spratka Pottera,_" okřikl se v duchu. Zrychlil krok, aby se co nejrychleji dostal do svého kabinetu, ale po chvilce se ozval malý jízlivý hlásek. „_No tak, Severusi, přiznej si to. Přiznej si to_."

„Grrrr," zavrčel nahlas a vylekal pár zmijozelských studentů( což se často nestává), kteří šli proti němu. Nevěnoval jim pozornost, rychle si pomocí kouzla uzavřel mysl a vešel do sklepení.

„Den proběhl celkem klidně," analyzovala den v duchu večer Hermiona, která byla schoulená ve svém oblíbeném křesle u krbu. Na chvíli přerušila tok myšlenek a podívala se na Harryho s Ronem, jak píšou úkol na Dějiny čar a kouzel. Pobaveně jí cukalo v obličeji, když viděla, jak po ní koukají a snaží se na ní zapůsobit, aby jim dala úkol opsat. Harry už, už otevíral pusu a chtěl něco říct, ale Hermiona ho předběhla.

„Kdepak Harry, zapomeň, jen si to pěkně udělej sám," sdělila mu pobaveně Hermiona.

„Ale Mio," začal škemrat, „ proboha smiluj se nad námi a půjči nám to." Zkoušel to Harry.

„Ne," zazněla Hermionina nesmlouvavá odpověď. Vzápětí dodala: „Ale kouknu se Vám na to potom." Harry s Ronem blaženě přikývli a vrátili se zpět ke své práci.

Hermiona od nich odvrátila pohled a zakoukala se do hořícího ohně. V duchu se opět vrátila k myšlenkám na dnešní den. _ „Dnešek proběhl vskutku docela v klidu, tedy pokud nepočítám incident se Snapem a jeho následné chování během hodiny lektvarů, kdy jí dával před celou třídou velmi zřetelně najevo své opovržení, což nebylo zrovna nic moc nového a na co si už ona za tu dobu, co tady studoval stačila zvyknout. Přesto dneska měla z něho pocit, že je zatím něco víc. Víc než jen obyčejné opovržení. Vzpomněla si, že když se s ním ráno na schodech srazila tak, že cítila nějakou vůni. Co to jen bylo? Co to jen cítila._" Nevědomky si nahlas povzdechla a schoulila se ještě více do křesla. Náhle jí proběhlo poznání.

„Už vím, co to bylo," zajásala v duchu. „ Heřmánek a zázvor, hm velice zajímavá kombinace. Dál si uvědomila, jak se v ní vše rozechvělo, když na ní promluvil tím svým chladným, ale přesto sametovým hlasem, a jak měla chuť ho obejmout a nepustit se ho." Náhle zarazila tok svých myšlenek, které se začali ubírat nebezpečným směrem. Musela se Okřiknout : „_Kruci, Grangerová, jsi normální nebo ti začíná hrabat ( řekla bych, že je zcela normální, ale ať posoudí každý sám)? Zaprvé je to tvůj profesor, zadruhé je to ten nejneoblíbenější člověk v Bradavicích díky svému neurvalému chování, nestydatému zacházení se studenty, své náladovosti a jedovatosti. Tak hleď rychle zařadit zpátečku nebo …,_" rychle utnula další myšlenky.

Obrátila hlavu od ohně a opřela si ji opohlavník křesla, koutkem oka pozorovala kluky. Všimla si, že se ji snaží nenápadně pozorovat Harry. Obrátila k němu pozornost, viděla, že chce něco říct a tak vyčkávala. Trochu nejistým hlasem se za chvíli zeptal.

„Hermi, děje se něco? Chováš se poslední dobou trochu divně."

„Ne, nic se neděje Harry. Neboj se o mě, jen jsem přemýšlela nad tím, že bych se měla trochu o sebe více starat," lhala úspěšně Hermiona. Aby se vyhnula dalším otázkám a odvedla od sebe pozornost, rychle řekla:

„Víte co? Ukažte mi, co jste napsali, ať si pak můžeme zahrát ještě Řachavého Petra."

Snape seděl v tu dobu ve svém kabinetu za stolem a opravoval práce, které mu dnes ráno odevzdali sedmé ročníky. Čím déle je opravoval, tím víc a víc v něm rostla zlost na to stádo hňupů, které mu bylo dopřáno učit jeho milované lektvary ( _fanoušci SS samozřejmě dobře ví, že má opravdu rád lektvary a k tomu černou magii_). Nedovedli pochopit, že dobrý lektvar je někdy víc než tucet kouzel. Už to nemohl vydržet, tak začal polohlasně nadávat.

„Krucinál, to opravdu není možné, ne to nejsou tupouni tupý, to jsou trollové. Megatrollové. Absolutně nikdo netuší, o co při lektvarech jde." Pomalu se prokousával tou haldou pergamenů dolů, až narazil na poslední. Již si chtěl oddechnout, ale ve chvíli, kdy si přečetl jméno autora na pergamenu, jeho rysy ztuhly a do žil se mu vlil ještě větší vztek. Na pergamenu totiž stálo jméno Hermiony Grangerové, jméno rušitelky jeho soustředění a dívky vyvolávající v něm pocity,o kterých myslel, že už nikdy nezažije. Začal si mumlat:

„Samozřejmě, že ona jediná to má zcela správně. Co jiného můžu čekat od takové šprtky. Nejhorší na tom je, že ty lektvary nejlépe ovládá právě tahle obyčejná…," ale dál nedořekl. Nemohl nějak dostat přes rty zbytek nadávky, měl pocit jako by mu v tom něco bránilo. Odhodil opravený pergamen a sklonil hlavu do dlaní.

Po chvíli vstal vztekle od stolu, přešel místnost, otevřel dveře vedoucí do vedlejší místnosti a vstoupil do obývacího pokoje, kde už hořel oheň. Přešel k bližšímu z křesel a unaveně se do něho sesunul. Vzal hůlku a vyčaroval si sklenku whisky. Potřeboval něco ostřejšího, aby si aspoň trochu otupil svojí roztěkanou mysl. Chvíli si jen tak pohrával se sklenkou v ruce a vrátil se v myšlenkách k tomu, co ho tak trápilo. Opět začal přemýšlel nahlas, jenže tentokrát aniž by to chtěl. Nedokázal si pomoci.

„Sakra, proč už nedokázal tak lehce vypustit nadávku na její adresu. Vždyť dnes by to mělo být tak jednoduché, zvláště potom, co ho dneska tak naštvala. Severusi, opravdu tě naštvala nebo prostě vyvedla z rovnováhy?" Položil si otázku a chvíli se bezradně koukal do plamenů ohně hořícího v krbu.

„Nemůže se mi líbit tahle otravná studentka a už vůbec by si neměl připustit nějaké pochybné pocity, k někomu takové, čím se to vůbec zabývám," podrážděně zasyčel Snape.

„JÁ už snad nejsem normální, někdo na mě musel použít Imperus nebo jinou podobnou kletbu. JÁ se přece takhle normálně nechovám." Hlasitě si povzdechl, hůlkou si vyčaroval láhev whisky a nalil si další sklenku. Zadíval se na láhev a pomyslel si :

„_Nu, což trochu opít se nezaškodí, alespoň mi to vymaže na chvíli paměť_." A kopnul do sebe rychle další sklenku, aby si to nerozmyslel.


	4. Knihovna

Knihovna

Author respond: Předem se všem moc omlouvám, ale neodolala jsem se, a použila jsem pasáž ze svého života. V knihovně trávím tolik času až to někdy není hezké. V průběhy doby, co se věnuji dalšímu studiu, se stala mým druhým jsem si dovolila dnešní kapitolu umístit do tohoto prostředí. Přeji hezkou zábavu J

Bylo chladné listopadové ráno a Hermiona se probudila zimou. Během noci vyhasl oheň v krbu ložnice. Podívala se po svých spolubydlících, Levanduli a Parváttí, které spali spánkem spravedlivým a podivila se, že je zima neprobudila. Zakroutila nad tím nevěřícně hlavou. Bleskurychle vyletěla z postele, oblékla se a vzala si své věci. Po špičkách, aby nevzbudila své spolubydlící, přešla přes místnost ke dveřím, vzala za kliku a rychle se protáhla na chodbu. Vzápětí opět potichu zavřela dveře od ložnice. Seběhla ze schodů do společenské místnosti Nebelvírské věže, která byla v tuto dobu prázdná. Zastavila se a přemýšlela, co bude dělat do snídaně. Po chvilce váhání se vydala k portrétu Baculaté dámy, otevřela ho a vydala se po schodech z Nebelvírské věže pryč, neboť se rozhodla, že se vypraví do knihovny, kde v tuhle chvíli nepotká ani živáčka. Chtěla být o samotě a věděla, že právě v knihovně bude. Naštěstí ještě netušila, jak krutě se dnes zmýlila. Osud se totiž rozhodl, že vše tak trochu zamotá.

Chodbami Bradavického hradu se procházela osoba, od které bychom nejméně čekali, že by takhle řešila nespavost, profesor Snape. Jeho spánek byl poslední dobou neklidný, ale v posledním týdnu vydržel zaspat vždy jen na několik hodin. „Sakra, Severusi, přiznej si kdo ti nedá poslední dobou spát? Temný pán a jeho nejasné plány to zcela určitě nejsou," zamumlal si polohlasně pro sebe. Byl nezvykle vyčerpaný, slabý. ON, který jakoukoliv slabost nenáviděl a odmítal. Jeho tvář měla světlejší odstín než obvykle., vypadala až průhledně. Co jiného byste mohli čekat, když se někdo posledních sedm dní ožírá pomalu do němoty a ještě k tomu navíc užívá lok Bersenu před usnutím, aby odehnal všechny ty vtíravé myšlenky. „Stejně to neúčinkuje. Ke všemu se to stává ještě nesnesitelnější," otráveně si povzdechl.

Jak tak dál chodil hradem křížem krážem, přemýšlel, kam by se mohl na chvíli uchýlit, aby byl zcela o samotě. „Do jeho komnat ve sklepení se mu překvapivě vrátit nechtělo, do těch místností, kde se obvykle cítíval v bezpečně a nemusel si před nikým na nic hrát. Kde mohl být sám sebou. Teď se v těchto místnostech nemohl soustředit a převážnou většinu volného času přecházel po místnostech tam a zpátky jako tygr v kleci. Dokonce už i v tom Zakázaném lese ho v některých chvílích opouštělo jeho jindy pevné soustředění." Během svého polemizování se dostal do tmavého místa chodby, na chvíli se zastavil a v mžiku splynul s okolím. Jak tam tak bezmocně stál a přemítal kam, že se to má vypravit, aby se tam cítil volně. Napadlo ho. „Když nemůžu do svých komnat, tak se vypravím do knihovny. V tuhle dobu mi nehrozí, že tam potkám někoho z té bandy ignorantských tupců, co si říkají studenti. A pokud by byl už někdo z nich vzhůru, tak do knihovny by určitě nešel." Už druhá osoba se nám mýlí a může se těšit na překvapení, které ji potká.

Hermiona vběhla jako vítr do knihovny a šla rychle ke svému oblíbenému místu u okna, kde si na stůl odložila věci. Oblíbené místo je relativní věc zapřemýšlela, protože ho s každoroční pravidelností měnila. Zavrtěla hlavou a vydala se pro knihu, kterou si chtěla přečíst. Pomalu kráčela k oddělení knih s lektvary ( opravdu je v tom jen zájem o lektvary nebo něco víc J). Zahnula do uličky mezi regály s knihami a přistoupila k tomu nejbližšímu a začala knihu hledat. Přejížděla prstem po hřbetu knih a nahlas si mumlala: „Kdepak ta kniha je? Vždyť jsem ji tu nedávno viděla. Že by si ji někdo vypůjčil?" Ale naštěstí po chvíli našla, co hledala, Skrytá tajemství lektvarů. Vytáhla knihu z regálu a vydala se zpět ke stolu. Během cesty zpátky neodolala a otevřela knihu. Nemohla se dočkat, tak v ní rychle začala listovat. Předpokládala, že v tuhle dobu nikdo v knihovně nebude, tak si dovolila ne chvíli nedávat pozor na cestu a šla instinktivně podél regálů.

Najednou do někoho vrazila. Do osoby, jenž před krátkým okamžikem zcela neslyšně vplula do knihovny a směřovala své kroky ke stejnému oddělení knih, které před tím opustila Hermiona. Zvedla své lehce vyděšené oříškově hnědé oči od knihy a vzhlédla vzhůru. Vyrazilo jí dech, když si uvědomila, že se dívá do nádherně temně černých očí svého profesora lektvarů, který vypadal ještě ztrhaněji než obvykle, když se na něj zadívala pozorněji. „Co se sním děje, že vypadá takhle zdrchaně? Že by to byly jen starosti kolem plánů temného pána?", prolétlo ji bleskově hlavou. Snape, kterého zcela překvapilo, koho v knihovně potkal, zachytil Hermioniny myšlenky. Nedal na sobě nic zdát. Na jeho obličeji by nikdy nezpozoroval žádnou změnu, tedy možná kromě Brumbála, který ho znal ze všech lidí nejlépe. „Díky bohu, že jsem ještě neztratil zcela schopnost sebekontroly," zkonstatoval spokojeně Snape. Myšlenky, které zachytil, mu totiž vyrazila dech. Někdo se o něho bál a to se mu již dlouho nepřihodilo. Zákeřně se na Hermionu usmál a ta s napětím vyčkávala, co bude následovat. Promluvil břitce svým sametovým hlasem :

„Slečno Grangerová, co to má krucinál znamenat? Umíte VY vůbec chodit? To Vás snad u mudlů nenaučily?" Pohrdavě si ji celou očima přeměřil a zadíval se do jejího vyděšeného obličeje.

„Jak vidím tak ne, protože by se VÁM pak nemohlo podařit vrazit do MĚ dvakrát během jediného týdne. Já vás varoval, slečno Grangerová,"soptil Snape.

„Ale pane profesore," skočila mu do řeči Hermiona a snažila se ho zarazit. Vzápětí ji ale přerušil, protože nad ní zahřměl jeho nesmírně podrážděný hlas. „Grangerová, co si to k sakru dovolujete skákat do mi do řeči. To bude mít následky."

„Strhávám nebelvíru 10 bodů za VAŠI do nebe volající drzost, dalších 20 bodů za VAŠI neschopnost kontrolovat se." Skončil a vyzývavě se na ni díval. V tu chvíli se Hermiona nadechla a rychle ze sebe vyrazila:

„Pane profesore, omlouvám se VÁM, měla jsem dávat větší pozor na mi to líto, ale nedělám to schválně." Tohle neměla dělat. Tohle byla ta pověstná poslední kapička a pohár Snapeovi trpělivosti přetekl (jako by někdy uměl být trpělivý, že ano J). Rysy jeho tváře ještě více ztuhly a nabyly nebezpečné podoby.

„Vaše lítost mě nezajímá Grangerová," zasyčel tiše přes rty sevřené do uzounké čárečky.

„Takhle to bude navíc týdenní trest a očekávám vás již dnes v sedm večer ve svém kabinetu," dodal. Probodl ji nenávistným pohledem, otočil se na podpatku a odcházel z knihovny tak rychle, že bylo z něj vidět jen vlající černý hábit.

Hermiona zůstala na okamžik jako opařená. Pak se rychle probrala z překvapení, rychle došla ke stolu a knihu si přidala do brašny. Vzala si své věci a vydala se na snídani do Velké síně. Šla pomalu, aby měla čas se alespoň trochu vzpamatovat z toho šoku a aby z ní aspoň trochu vyprchal ten příšerný vztek na Snapea. Po čtvrt hodině dorazila do Velké síně. Ve dveřích se podívala po místnosti a všimla si, že u nebelvírského stolu sedí už Ron s Harrym a náležitě se cpou. Často od nich slýchávala, že jsou přece ještě ve vývinu a musí hodně jíst, vzpomínala cestou ke nim. Sedla si mezi Rona a Harryho. Pozdravila je. „Ahoj kluci."

„ Ahoj Hermi," odpověděli ji unisono.

„kdepak jsi se nám toulala tak brzy ráno? Ve společenské místnosti jsme tě vůbec nezahlédli a Levandule nám řekla, že když se probudila, tak ty už jsi byla pryč," zeptal se Harry.

„V knihovně ( užívala si tam se Sevem)," odpověděla naštvaně

„Prosím tě, nepřeháníš to už," vypálil po ní Harry, ale najednou se zarazil, když si uvědomil, jak zní její hlas. Podíval se jí do tváře a šokovalo ho co tam viděl. Hermi byla náležitě namíchnutá.

„Hermi, co se děje? Proč jsi tak namíchnutá?", zeptal si Ron, který si všiml toho, jak vypadá naštvaně, o chvilku dříve.

„ Ale nic moc, jen mi Snape napařil trest za to, že se mi podařilo do něj opět vrazit. Co si jenom o sobě myslí? Že je dokonalý a neomylný, kdepak je to jen hnusný a odporný parchant," opověděla Hermiona. Stočila svůj pohled k profesorskému stolu a s hrůzou zjistila, že ji Snape pozoruji těmi svými černýma uhrančivýma očima. A ke všemu to vypadalo, že nadmíru královsky baví. Pokud mohla posoudit podle jeho zajiskření v očích. Raději rychle od něho odvrátila pohled.

„Doufám, že se mu nepodařilo zachytit některou mou myšlenku," modlila se v duchu Hermiona.

„Pozdě Grangerová," ozval se jí v hlavě Snape, „příště se zkuste méně vztekat a lépe používejte nitroobranu."

Hermiona radši stočila pohled a pozornost ke svým kamarádům a slyšela, jak se ji Harry snaží utěšit.

„Hermi, nic si z toho nedělej. Vždyť všichni dobře víme, jaký je Snape blbec a jak rád zneužívá svého postavení profesora."

„Máš pravdu Harry," odpověděla po zamyšlení hermiona, „ale teď bychom už měli jít, nebo dorazíme pozdě na hodinu."

„Bohužel dnes jako první hodinu máme lektvary," dodala Hermiona po chvíli se zaúpěním.

Ve chvilince se všichni tři zvedli od stolu a spěchali pryč z Velké síně, hlavně Hermiona, která v zádech cítila, jak ji Snape stále sleduje.


	5. Trest

Trest

Hermiona, Harry a Ron se vraceli z knihovny do Nebelvírské věže. Poslední dobou trávili všichni tři v knihovně veškerý svůj volný čas, dokonce i kluci, kteří knihovnu nikdy neměli v příliš velké oblibě a raději se věnovali Fimfrpálu, se do ní hnali, kdykoli jen mohli. Připravovali se na závěrečné zkoušky, které Brumbál pro letošní rok přesunul z konce června na konec února. Brumbál jim zároveň oznámil, že jejich poslední semestr v Bradavicích stráví praktickým studiem a budou se věnovat jen studiu svých hlavních předmětů. Což pro všechny tři znamenalo lektvary a obranu proti černé magii, z čehož nebyli ani jeden nadšený, neboť se Brumbál rozhodl, že oba předměty bude vyučovat Snape. Nikdo ze sedmých ročníků netušil, co Brumbála přimělo k tomu, aby přesunul OVCE. Nicméně Hermiona měla teorii, která mluvila o tom, že to má zcela jistě souvislost s lordem Voldemortem, a jak se později dověděla, když si se svými kamarády jednoho večera o tom promluvili, potvrdil jí Harry její teorii. Měl ten samý pocit.

Kráčeli potichu. Každý ponořený do svých myšlenek, když tu je probral ruch, který se soustředil k místu, ke kterému kráčeli, ke schodišti. U paty schodiště stál zástup studentů a nemohl se dostat dál. Harry se naklonil dopředu a zeptal se jednoho studenta z Havraspáru: „Co se děje? Proč nikdo nejde dál?" „Protiva obsadil schodišti a hází po každým, kdo chce po něm jít vodní bomby," vysvětloval mu Colin Conboy.

„Harry, prosím tě, co se děje?", ptala se Hermiona.

„Protiva obsadil schodiště a po všech hází vodní bomby. Takže pokud se budeme chtít dostat do věže, tak máme dvě řešení. A to buď tu budeme čekat, než to Protivu omrzí, což se mi opravdu nechce, anebo někdo zburcuje Brumbála a ten Protivu odtáhne," odpověděl Harry Hermioně. Za sebounajednou zaslech hlas, který pravil.

„Mluvil tu snad někdo o mě?" Harry se otočil směrem, odkud přicházel hlas a uviděl profesora Brumbála, jak se k nim blíží. Pátravým pohledem si prohlížel shromáždění, tvářil se jako by tušil, co ho způsobilo, ale chtěl si být jistý. Dorazil k Harry a zeptal se ho.

„ Harry, prosím tě, co se to tu děje, „ než mu Harry stačil odpovědět, tak hlasitě řekl. „Studenti, proč nejste na cestě do svých kolejí?"

„To Protiva, obsadil schody a po každém, kdo se rozhodne projít začne házet vodní bomby," ozývaly se odevšad rozčilené hlasy studentů. Brumbál rozhodil ruka a umlčel je tím gestem.

„Dobrá, dobrá hned to vyřídíme. Protivo, prosím tě, pojď sem dolů …," přesunul se Brumbál blíž ke schodům a začal komunikovat s Protivou. V tu chvíli se Hermiona podívala na hodinky a zhrozila. „Sakra, do deseti minut musím být u Snapea v kabinetu nebo mi napaří trest na další týden," začala v duchu nadávat.

„Rone, prosím tě, mohl bys mi vzít věci do společenské místnosti?" obrátila se Hermiona na Rona s prosbou hlase. Rychle dodala. „Do deseti minut musím být u Snapea, jinak….." Nedořekla a hlasitě si povzdechla. Ron na ní jen kývl na znamení, že rozumí, a vzal si od ní bezeslova její tašku s věcmi.

Vyběhla z Hlavní síně směrem do sklepení ke kabinetu Snapea. Celou dobu běžela, jak nejrychleji dovedla. Naštěstí se ve chvíli, kdy na velkých hodinách odbývala sedmá, zastavila před Snapeovým kabinetem. Zaklepala na dveře a počkala. Z místnosti se ozvalo podrážděným hlasem majitele kabinetu.

„Dále!" Vzala za kliku dveří a vstoupila do kabinetu.

„Dobrý večer, pane profesore," pozdravila Hermiona nesměle. Od stolu se studeně ozvalo v odpověď.

„Nevím, co vidíte na tomto večeru dobrého, slečno Grangerová. Mám totiž zcela jiné představy, jak by se dal strávit večer." Jízlivý hlásek v něm zaskřehotal. „Jasně Severusi, já ti plně věřím, že znáš lepší věci. Ožírat se večer, co večer kvůli NÍ. Kvůli té roztomilé osůbce, které jsi napařil na týden trest. No nevím,nevím pro koho je to trest a pro koho z vás dvou ne."

Aniž by se obtěžoval na ní podívat, pokynul Hermioně směrem ke stolu, kde pro ní byla již připravená práce. Na stole ležela hromada mrtvých krys. Snape zvedl hlavu až ve chvíli, kdy slyšel, že Hermiona došla ke stolu. S úšklebkem se na ní podíval a začal jí udělovat pokyny, jak bude postupovat.

„Nejprve všem krysám usekáte ocásky a dáte je na stranu, následně je otevřete a vykucháte jim vnitřnosti. Zbytek doděláte později. Tohle vám pro dnešek bude muset stačit."

Hermiona se bez řečí dala do práce, ale v duchu soptila a vztekle mu nadávala: „Ty jeden husnej bastarde, chcípáku, srabe, parchante, arogantní hňupe. Myslela jsem si, že mi to budeš chtít pořádně osladit, ale že zajdeš až takhle daleko? To jsem tě opravdu podcenila. Jako bys nějak tušil, ne věděl, že krysy bytostně nesnáším (autorka: já je ráda mám, hlavně ty laboratorní, jsou strašně sladké a hodné ,-)" Zvedla na chvíli hlavu od práce a vrhla vražedný pohled na Snapea, který byl ale skloněný nad haldou prací, které měl opravit.

Snape vypadal, že je tak pomořen do práce a že nevnímá okolí, ale bylo to jen klamné zdání. Přestože byl skloněn nad pracemi studentů a některé prameny černých vlasů mu spadly do obličeje, mohl dobře pozorovat Hermionu koutkem oka. Až moc dobře si všiml, jaký pohledem po něm šlehla.

„Grangerová, Grangerová, ve vás se skrývají netušené vlohy," zamumlal neslyšně jízlivým hlasem (vždyť se učí se od samotného mistra Seve). Vzápětí dodal tak potichu, že to, co říkal, mohl zaslechnout jen on.

„Dobře ti tak holčičko, nemáš si se mnou zahrávat." Ještě chvíli na ni zaujatě koukal. Sledoval její ruce. Viděl, jak koncentrovaně a přesně pracuje. Poté od ní odvrátil svůj pohled a vrátil se ke své práci, která ho během několika okamžiků pohltila.

„Pane profesore. Pane profesore!" Trhl sebou, jak ho z jeho soustředění o několik hodin později vyrušil Hermionin hlas.

„Copak Grangerová, neříkejte, že jste již hotová," pronesl tiše Snape, aniž by se obtěžoval na ni podívat.

„Ano, mám," odpověděla mu pevným hlasem Hermiona a upřela na něho svůj pohled.

„Co s tím mám teď dělat?" zeptala se vzápětí.

Snape cítil její pohled a malinko se otřásl. „kruci, ta má teda nervy," zkonstatoval v duchu. Zvedla hlavu, podíval se jí zpříma do očí a pak si ji studeným pohledem celou přeměřil. Vstal od stolu a několika kroky přešel k místu, kde pracovala. Prohlédl její práci, užil kouzel Fixatum a Archivatum pro další ošetření práce. Po celou dobu svého počínání ji ignoroval. Vzápětí se k ní otočil, opět na ni pohlédl svým studeným nic neříkajícím pohledem a pravil.

„V pořádku slečno Grangerová, můžete pro dnešek jít. Zítra bude pokračovat v tam, kde jste dnes skončila (že by měl náš milý Severus něco v plánu? Nechce náhodou změnit místo jejich setkání? .-) Očekávám vás zítra opět přesně v sedm hodin." Odvrátil se od ní a vrátil se ke stolu, u kterého zůstal stát obrácený zády k ní.

Hermiona se rychle zvedla ze svého pracovního místa a spěchala rychle ke dveřím. Než vzala za kliku, zamumlala do ticha. „Nashledanou." Vyšla z kabinetu. Ocitla se v studené chodbě sklepení, otřásla se zimou a radši rychle pospíchala zpět do Nebelvírské věže.


	6. První změny

První změny

Author´s response: Tak a je to tady. První možnost, jak nechat trošku zapotit se Snapea s Hermionou. Myslím, že už je na čase. Tak seďte a pozorně čtěte. Je to trošku delší kapitolka.

Pět dní Hermionina trestu měli zcela stejný průběh. V sedm hodin zaklepala na dveře kabinetu, počkala dokud ji nevyzval svým studeným hlasem ke vstupu do kabinetu ( kdyby jen tušila, co ten studený hlas skrývá za tajemství, jo jo ,-) a Snape jí vzápětí prozradil, co jí ten den čeká za práci. Potom se každý věnoval té své práci. Sem tam jeden pohlédl na to druhého, aniž by to jeden z nich věděl. Snape se cítil v její přítomnosti klidnější, mohl se alespoň trochu soustředit na své povinnosti, ačkoliv v její společnosti někdy cítil nezvyklý neklid. Stočilo jen, aby lehce pohodila hlavou, jak se snažila dostat z obličeje neposedné prameny vlasů, ale i jiné maličkosti ho přiváděli k šílenství. Někdy měl, co dělat, aby si udržel na tváři svůj kamenný výraz. O večer se již neopíjel. Bohužel jeho spánek i po užití Bersenu byl nadále neklidný a zdali se mu sny, které se mu zdát neměli o dívce, o které by neměl snít (jasně, známe chlapi, SS je přímo jejich prototyp, co řve to já nesmím, ale touží potom, dokud to nezíská), ne měl zakázáno snít. Stejné pocity byste hledali v průběhu uplynulých pěti dnů i u Hermiony, která si někdy musela dávat pozor na to, aby se jí tolik neklepali ruce a mohla se soustředit na svou práci.

„Na minulých pěti dnů si na mě připravil krysy, co asi plánuje na dnešek ," uvažovala v duchu. Šla sklepením ke kabinetu Snapea a její hlavou vířily další myšlenky nutící jí zaobírat se jimi.

„Snape se většinu času během trestu buď věnuje práci anebo si čte nějakou tlustou bichli, když se na něho sem tam podívám," přemýšlela dál a v mysli se jí znenadání vybavil obraz Snapea. ´Snapea, jehož kamennou bledou tvář lemovaly havraní vlasy na ramena a jenž během chvil, které trávil skloněný nad pracemi studentů, mu padaly do obličeje. V té tváři již dovedla rozeznat více než nenávist. Viděla v ní zaujetí pro jeho práci, ale i utrpení. Čím více si ho prohlížela během těch chvil, kdy se na ho kradmo pozorovala, tím více na něm nacházela zajímavého. Líbily se jí jeho štíhlé ruce a rysy obličeje, jenž ve světle louče, která plála přímo nad jeho stolem, nevypadaly tak nebezpečně jako obvykle, ale naopak jako by z nich vymizelo nějaké napětí a dělali tak jeho tvář neuvěřitelně přitažlivou. ´ „Ten obraz mi nedovoluje, abych se mohla plně se soustředit na práci, ale jeho blízkost mě naplňuje zvláštním pocitem…. Nevěděla, jak to správně popsat. Poslední dobou si čím dál více přála, aby její myšlenky nemohl nikdo zachytit, hlavně aby je nezachytil ON. ON, který by je určitě využil proti ní, aby ji měl možnost zesměšnit a pokořit." Přemýšlela Hermiona, Hlavou jí neustále vířily další a další myšlenky, myšlenky týkající se JEHO.

„To opravdu nemůže být pravda. Opravdu nemůžu za boha pochopit, proč mi nic nepomáhá na umlčení myšlenek nebo aspoň jejich zahnání. NEMŮŽE BÝT PRAVDA, ŽE SE MI LÍBÍ SNAPE. NEMŮŽE!" Křičela na sebe v duchu. Začala si polohlasně mumlat.

„Někdo na mě musel použít kletbu Imperus a nebo jsem se musela zcvoknout (hm, nevolá to náhodou po zajištění lůžka u ?)Ne, nevolá, to se ozývají jenom hormonyJ)," zatřásla bezmocně hlavou Hermiona. Podívala se na hodinky, a přestože měla dostatek času, tak raději přidala do kroku, aby zapomněla na vše, co ji tíží.

Zaklepala na dveře kabinetu a po jeho vyzvání vstoupila dovnitř. Snape jako obvykle seděl za stolem, opět se na ni chladně podíval a rukou ukázal na místo, kde měla připravenou práci pro dnešní večer.Přešla ke stolu, podívala se, co jí připravil. Zvedla hlavu a čekala na jeho pokyny ( že by použil Imperus ,-).

„Dnes pokrájíte na přesně stejné kousky cibuli zlatitou bez použití jakýchkoliv pomůcek a bez kouzlení. Rozumíte , slečno Grangerová," tiše promluvil Snape.

„Ano pane profesore," špitla. Bylo jí jasné, že po trestu bude muset zajít za madam Pomfreyovou, aby jí ruce ošetřila, protože je bude mít spálené. „Ty bastarde jeden, na nic lepšího už jsi přijít nemohl, co?" nadávala mu v duchu. Na krátkou chvíli zvedla svůj pohled od práce a naštvaně jím šlehla po Snapeovi, který vypadal, že je zcela pohlcen prací..

Jenže dnes to bylo jen zdání. Snažil se tvářit jako obvykle, stejně neústupně a nebezpečně. Snažil se zachovat si svou kamennou tvář, ale bylo to pro něho den ode dne těžší. Už pošesté měl možnost, aby nenápadně pozoroval Hermionu při práci. Předtím ji věnoval pohled jen sem tam, ale dnes večer to bylo jiné. Něco ho nutilo, aby ji zpoza knihy sledoval celou měl pocit, že čím déle ji bude pozorovat, tím více bude na ni nucen myslet, ale nedovedl si pomoci. Nedovedl od ní odtrhnou oči.

„Himmel hergot Severusi, TY už jsi se snad musel zbláznit," vyčinil si v duchu. Chvíli ji jen tak pozoroval koutkem oka. Najednou zavřel oči a snažil se zapomenout na její obraz, ale nebylo to možné. Vrýval se mu hluboko do mysli. Viděl její obličej, ze kterého jako dva drahokamy zářily velké oříškově-hnědé oči, usmívající se ústa a ty neposedné kudrnaté hnědé vlasy, které jí co chvíli neposedně padali do obličeje. Ve chvíli, kdy se odhodlal otevřít oči, se v něm ozval jízlivý hlásek. „Přiznej si to konečně. Přiznej si, že tě zajímá o dost víc než jen jako tvoje studentka." Pootočil hlavou směrem k Hermioně. Všiml si, že ho pozoruje. Rysy v tváři mu neznatelně ztvrdly a propaloval jí pohledem.

„Děje se něco slečno Grangerová? Chcete mi tvrdit, že už jste hotová se zadaným úkolem," zasyčel Snape.

„Ne, nemám to ještě hotové," odvětila vztekle Hermiona. Dál se mu koukala přímo do očí.

„Tak hleďte pracovat , nebo se vám tu tak zalíbilo, že byste měla chuť si to o pár dní prodloužit?zeptal se Snape provokativně sladkým hlasem. Beze slova ji dál pozoroval svýma černýma očima, které vyzařovaly pohrdání. Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla, zvedla oči a chtěla mu odpovědět, když tu zchytila jeho pohled. Neodpustila si, aby mu to neoplatila. Jeden druhému se pozorně koukali do očí a snažili se zjistit, co si ten druhý v tu chvíli myslí. Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou a přerušila tak kontakt mezi nimi. Pomalu sklopila oči dolů a vrátila se ke své práci.

Snape vzal do rukou knihu, kterou před tím odložil, aniž by si to pamatoval. Pokoušel se opět začíst do knihy, ale nemohl. Myšlenky, které mu vířila v hlavě mu to nedovolily. Podvolil se jim a dovolil si tak oslabit své soustředění. „Když ji jen vidím, tak obdivuji, jaká se z holčičky s neposednými hnědými kudrnatými vlasy stala krásná mladá žena. Jak jen se někdo může takhle změnit za pouhých několik měsíců. Jak jen může být někdo tak, tak…," nemohl najít Snape správná slova, kterými by vystihl, co viděl. Líbily se mu její oříškově hnědé oči, ve kterých se mísilo tolik citů a emocí. Nacházel v nich něhu, porozumění, laskavost a trochu šibalství. Byly oknem do její duše. Líbily se mu její plné rty a nepoddajné vlasy. „Hm, jak by asi chutnali, kdyby je políbil. Jak by reagovaly na jeho polibek," pomyslel si Snape v duchu a ani se nijak nepozastavil nad touto myšlenkou. Musel si ale také přiznat, že se mu očarovala její krása, ale i její zaujetí pro práci, nezdolná vůle, nesmírná touha vše dotáhnout do konce a dokonce i ty její dříve otravné otázky. Přestal hledět do knihy a místo toho se začal v duchu plísnit. „SEVERUSI SNAPE, u všech rohatých, vezmi rozum do hrsti a konečně se pro-ber. Uvědom si, že pokud se nezačneš opět důsledně kontrolovat a Temný pán by narazil na tvoje myšlenky, znamenalo by to konec. Ke všemu ještě je to tvoje studentka (ehm,ehm zatím jsem nepoznala na fakultě jediného asáka, který by někdy neměl něco se svojí studentkou, tak neví proč to Seve tak složitě řeší. Takže Severusku neřeš to a poslechni své instinkty/ Seve na autorku: nezahrávej si nebo uvidíš…)a co je nejhorší na téhle mizerné situaci, je ta věc, že je to NEBELVÍRSKÁ šprtka. Kruci, kruci (snad nám nechce použít na Hermi Cruciatus?) přestaň se tím zaobírat, jinak to s tebou…"

„Pane profesore," pronesla Hermiona do ticha a přetrhla jeho myšlenky, za což jí byl v hloubi duše vděčný, ale nikdy by to nebyl schopen přiznat.

„Co je Grangerová?", zavrčel na ní vztekle Snape.

„Jsem již hotová s prací."

Snape vstal jako každý večer od stolu, několika kroky přešel k pracovnímu místu Hermiony. Postavil se na druhou stranu stolu, sklonil hlavu a zkontroloval, jak zvládla jím zadaný úkol. „Samozřejmě že výborně. Očekával jsi snad něco jiného?", ptal se sám sebe v duchu. Zvedl svůj pohled a podíval se Hermioně do tváře. Chvíli se na ni jen tak díval a pak řekl:

„Můžete jít slečno Grangerová, uvidíme se opět zítra večer ve stejnou dobu." Pobaveně se ušklíbl, když zahlédl její popálené ruce. Otočil se k ní zády a vrátil se ke stolu.

Hermiona, která zachytila jeho škodolibý výraz, se jen zhluboka nadechla a zvedla se od stolu. Kráčela ke dveří a vzala za kliku, ale najednou jí něco v ní donutilo, aby se otočila. Pootočila se zády ke dveřím a směrem ke Snapeovi prohodila.

„Dobrou noc, pane profesore!" Obrátila se zpět ke dveřím a ve chvíli, kdy je otevírala, zaslechla za sebou Snapeovo tiché..

„Dobrou noc, slečno Grangerová." Pravil to tak klidně, jako by tak činil neustále. Hermiona se překvapeně otočila a zjistila, že se dívá Snapeovi přímo do očí. Zůstala stát jako opařená. Měla pocit jako by mezi nimi bylo na moment porozumění. Hermiona se v zápětí probrala, odtrhla svůj pohled od jeho havraních očí. Vyšla na chodbu s nevěřícím výrazem v tváři. Netušila, co si o tom má myslet.


	7. Poslední večer

Poslední večer

Author´s response: Tak dneska si pohrajeme s osudy ještě o trochu více a necháme SS+HG pěkně v tom patlat. A nebude to jen pro tuto kapitolku, ale již brzy bude i víc :oD

Hermiona se následujícího rána probudila opět brzy. Potichu ležela v posteli a poslouchala, jak poklidně ze spaní oddechovali Levandule s Parvattí. Jak tak ležela, přemýšlela nad tím, co se přihodilo včera na konci dalšího dne trestu u Snapea. Byl to opravdu zajímavý, ne, opravila se zvláštní večer. Dala si ruce za hlavu a probírala se myšlenkami, které ji vířily v hlavě. „Nejprve si na mě Severus vymyslel cibuli zlatitou, takže se pak musela vydat pro mast na spáleniny na ošetřovnu za madam Pomfreyovou, než se vrátila do věže. Podařilo se mu mě šokovat včera ještě dvakrát. Nejprve tím, jak si jí prohlížel a zarputile jí zíral do očí. V tu chvíli se jí podlomily kolena a měla pocit, že se v těch temných očích utopí. No, a jako by toho nebylo dost tak, když včera večer odcházela po trestu zpět do Nebelvírské věže a popřála mu jako obvykle dobrou noc, ON jí odpověděl. Odpověděl jí tak, jako by se nechumelilo a on se tak choval neustále (čtenářům je zajisté jasné, co k tomu Severuska vedlo, ale těmhle dvěma dubovým palicím to nejspíše jen tak nedojde ;o). Když se pak konečně dostala do Nebelvírské věže a vešla do společenské místnosti, tak si všimla, že na ni čekají Harry s Ronem, a evidentně jí něco potřebovali říct. Dozvěděla jsem se, že Harry byl večer za Brumbálem kvůli Vánocům, které byli už za měsíc a chtěli je strávit v Doupěti. Bohužel se ale dozvěděl, že to nebude možné, protože na poslední schůzku Fénixova řádu přišel Snape se znepokojivými informacemi týkající se lorda Voldemorta, a tudíž rozhodli, že nejbezpečnější bude, aby zůstali v Bradavicích, kde budou v bezpečí až dokonce června." Hermiona se slastně protáhla a rozhodně vyskočila z postele. Oblékla se a šla na snídani.

Když vcházela dveřmi do Velké síně, viděla, jak u nebelvírského stolu sedí Harry s Ronem a cpou se. „Nikdy nedovedu pochopit, jak ti dva jsou schopni toho tolik sníst," zamumlala si pro sebe. Ještě než došla ke stolu, k místu, kde seděli její kamarádi, tak slyšela, jak jí halasně zdraví.

„Ahoj Hermi, jak jsi se vyspala?", vyptával se Ron.

„Dobré ráno," pozdravil ji Harry s úsměvem. „Co dělají tvoje ruce? Snape je hnusnej, slizkej parchant, který by zasloužil zabít," dodal naštvaně.

„Harry, nedělej si starosti," uklidňovala ho Hermiona, „ta mast od Poppy zabrala dobře. Už to vůbec nepálí a nezapomeň, že dnes večer mi trest už končí a pak bude klid (ehm, ehm kde jen se v Hermioně bere ta šílená naivita)." Nalila si kávu a chtěla se pustit do snídaně, když tu do ní Harry šťouchl a upozornil ji:

„Hermi, koukni přichází Brumbál se Snapem, není to nějak divný?"

„Proč by mělo být Harry? Vždyť víš, že Snape dělá pro Brumbála," odpověděla mu.

„Ale oni přišli bočním vchodem, no a to Brumbál normálně nedělá, jak víš."

„Třeba byla v noci další porada řádu a oni se z ní právě vrátili, co ty vlastně víš? Radši koukej do sebe, co nejdříve nasoukat snídani, nebo přijdeme pozdě na hodinu a shodu okolností máme právě Snapea," vychrlila ze sebe Hermi a utnula tak rozhovor mezi nimi. Letmo se podívala k profesorskému stolu, který stál v čele místnosti, a viděla, jak si Snapea sedá na své místo. Vypadal strašně bledě. „Hm, to vypadá spíš, že Temný pán v noci svolal další setkání Smrtijedů. To by taky vysvětlovalo, proč vypadá tak bledě a vyčerpaně, přestože se snaží nedat na sobě nic zdát. Snaží si zachovat svůj kamenný výraz, ale přece jen není zcela ve své kůži," dumala v duchu Hermiona a pozorně sledovala jeho pohyby. Zakručení její myšlenky přetrhlo a připomnělo jí, že by se měla rychle nasnídat.

Snape si jejího pohledu všiml a zachytil i její myšlenky. „Má zcela pravdu. Opravdu je nejen chytrá, ale umí i dobře sledovat a analyzovat, co se kolem ní děje. Bude z ní dobrá Bystrozorka," přemítal v duchu, a nadále ji pozoroval koutkem oka. Nebyl ovšem jediný komu se toho dne podařilo zachytit Hermioniny myšlenky. Brumbál se pod vousy usmál, když si uvědomil, co to vše znamená. „Je to sice trochu nezvyklé a v Bradavicích se ještě nikdy nic podobného nestalo, ale je to pro Severuse jen dobře. Bude zajímavé sledovat ho, jak se bude vypořádávat s touto situací a jak ho znal tak to pro něho nebude vůbec jednoduché. Bude se snažit všemožně vzdorovat, ale nakonec podlehne," uzavřel v duchu svou analýzu té zvláštní situace, které byl náhodou svědkem.

Hermiona s Ronem a Harrym běželi do sklepení, aby stihli přijít včas na dvouhodinovku lektvarů, která je čekala se Snapem. Dorazili jen okamžik před tím, než si to připlachtil Snape a otevřel dveře od učebny. Všichni se nahrnuli dovnitř a rychle se vypravili na svá místa. Vedle Hermiony jako obvykle seděl Nevill, který se už preventivně klepal ze Snapea a jeho poznámek. Hermiona jen kroutila hlavou nad tím, jak dokázal složit NKÚ z lektvarů. Dodnes jí to bylo záhadou. Snape, který dosedl za katedru, je chvíli pozoroval svým obvyklým pohledem, ve kterém se mísilo pohrdání s jeho nenávistí ke studentům. Pak tiše pronesl studeným hlasem. „Dnes si namícháme lektvar Odhalovač. Přísady jsou na obvyklém místě a pokyny jsou napsané na tabuli." Mávl hůlkou, načež se pokyny na tabuli objevily. „Do příští hodiny mi napíšete práci o délce dvou pergamenů týkající se účinků a užití Odhalovače," dodal vzápětí.

Všichni se dali rychle do práce. Věděli, že Snape nemá rád, když někdo otálí. Snape zatím svým orlím zrakem pozoroval dění v učebně. Na chvíli jeho pohled spočinul na Grangerové a vzpomenul si na to, jak ráno zachytil její myšlenky. Od té doby mu vrtalo hlavou, proč jen jí dělá starosti, co se sním děje. „Hm.., to bude ta její vrozená starost o jiné nic jiného v tom nehledej Severusi," uzavřel to. Uvědomil si, že na chvíli ztratil přehled o tom, co se děje ve třídě, a byl rád, že se tak rychle probral, protože u Longbottoma to vypadalo zase na průšvih. Vstal rychle od stolu a několika kroky se ocitl u stolu, kde pracoval Nevill s Hermionou.

„Longbottome, co to má sakra znamenat. Chcete nás snad vyhodit do povětří? Vidíte snad někde v pokynech na tabuli, že tam máte do lektvaru přidat žabí nožičku?," pronesl tiše vzteklým hlasem Snape.

„Nebo si snad myslíte, že pokyny jsou tam napsány jen tak?"

„N-ee, pane profesor," odpověděl třesoucí se Nevill.

„Tak se jimi snažte ASPOŇ JEDNOU V ŽIVOTĚ ŘÍDIT, pane Longbottome!"zasyčel. Chtěl pokračovat v procházení učebny a kontrolou lektvarů ostatních studentů, když si všimnul, jak se Hermiona naklonila k Nevillovi a něco mu říká. Ušklíbl se a neodpustil si, aby ze sebe tu větu nevypustil.

„Grangerová, věnujte se své práci a neraďte panu Longbottomovi. Nebo máte chuť si prodloužit svůj trest?", pronesl. Sjel ji pohrdavým pohledem a odkráčel, aby si prohlédl zbylé výtvory těch zabedněnců.

Zbytek hodiny proběhl v poklidu. Jakmile všichni odevzdali vzorky, tak je Snape propustil. Hermiona sebrala rychle svoje věci a jako namydlený blesk vyletěla za třídy. Ron s Harrym se jí rychle následovali a snažili se ji dohnat. Chytili ji až před učebnou přeměňování, kde měli následují dvě hodiny s profesorkou McGonagallovou. Pak jim končilo vyučování. Tohle byl vždy jejich nejkratší den, protože Brumbál si myslel, že tyto dva stěžejní předměty jsou už tak dost vyčerpávající.

„Hermi, kašli na toho blbečka. Je to jen odpornej slizoun, který tě rád trápí za to, že se snažíš trošku pomoci Nevillovi. Vždyť víš, že si nenechá ujít příležitost ho ponížit, no a dělá to trochu i přes tebe. Nevill se cítil blbě potom, co se stalo v učebně." Vychrlil za sebe udýchaně Ron.

„Já to moc dobře vím," odpověděla trochu smutným hlasem Hermiona. V duchu ale přemýšlela, co vedlo Snape k tomu, aby se k ní choval zrovna dneska tímhle způsobem.

„Pojďte už raději do učebny a zapomeňte na to," řekla Hermi, odehnala všechny všetečné myšlenky, které jí vířily v hlavě, a vydala se dovnitř.

Zbytek vyučování proběhl v pohodě. Celé odpoledne strávili všichni tři v knihovně, kde se věnovali spolu s ostatními sedmáky přípravě na OVCE. Jak byli pohrouženi do knih, čas utíkal jako splašený. Hlavně dnes utíkal strašně rychle, jako by chtěl, aby již byl večer a Hermiona byla na trestu u Snapea v kabinetu. Jako by věděl, co se dnes stane, jako by…. Ale my nedovolíme času, aby si s námi dělal, co chtěl a v čas ho zastavíme.

„Sakra, už zase," ozvala se Hermiona.

„ Co se děje?", zeptal se Ron.

„Ale tak jsem se ponořila tak do knih, že jsem zapomněla na čas a málem jsem zapomněla na trest. Do patnácti minut musím být u Snapea v kabinetu. Nemohli byste mi vzít do Nebelvírské věže věci kluci?", poprosil sladce Hermiona.

„Jasně, že jo. Nech to ležet a my ti to pak vezmeme s sebou. Raději už běž, ať nepřijdeš pozdě a Snape bude mít důvod ti trest nakonec ještě prodloužit," řekl Harry s pohledem upřeným na Hermionu.

„Díky moc, nezapomenu vám to," odvětila Hermi a vyrazila z knihovny do sklepení.

Do sklepení naštěstí dorazila včas. Opět stejně jako před týdnem poprvé zaklepala na dveře Snapeova kabinetu ve chvíli, kdy na velkých hodinách odbývalo sedm. Jako obvykle se ozvalo studené. „Dále."

Hermiona vstoupila do kabinetu a do ticha pozdravila:

„Dobrý večer." Aniž by čekala nějakou reakci, automaticky se vydala ke stolu, kde na ní obvykle čekala připravená práce od Snapea. Najednou zaslechla jeho hlas. Otočila se směrem k němu a koukala mu přímo do očí. Zjistila, že ji Snape ostře pozoruje.

„Kdepak slečno Grangerová, dnes vás čeká něco jiného. Před chvíli jsem dooznámkoval vzorky, které jsem dnes dostal od pátého, šestého a samozřejmě od sedmého ročníku. Snad by vám nebylo zatěžko umýt několik těch prázdných lahviček. Samozřejmě bez použítí kouzel," prohodil sametovým hlasem Snape a neodpustil malý úšklebek ve tváři. Následně ukázal rukou k umyvadlu, které bylo vzdáleno jen několik metrů od místa, kde stál Snapeův pracovní stůl. U umyvadla byla navršená hromada prázdných lahviček od odevzdaných vzorků.

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a vydala se k umyvadlu. Cestou prošla kolem Snapea, který ji pozoroval a čekal na její reakci. Lehce jen povytáhl obočí, když si všiml, jak se zhluboka nadechla a bez jakékoliv připomínky se vydala k umyvadlu. Viděl, že umí, čím dál lépe ovládat své emoce. Když procházela kolem něho, opět ji do nosu praštila kořeněná vůně, kterou cítila už dvakrát, když se jí do něho podařilo vrazit. Ta vůně, kterou kolem sebe tak decentně šířil a byla dokonce cítit i v téhle místnosti. „Hm, toho jsem si nikdy nevšimla. Proč zrovna dnes? Proč takhle reaguji?", běželo Hermioně hlavou. „Proč mám pocit, že se mi podlomí kolena, jestliže se brzo něčeho nechytnu? Sakra a ještě se mi teď třesou ruce. Opravdu perfektní, lepší dobu ani situaci jsi si nemohla Hermiono vybrat," vyčinila si v duchu. A zrychlila krok, aby byla co nejrychleji u umyvadla a pustila se do práce.

Snape seděl za stolem a pozoroval ji. Všimli, že ve chvíli, kdy kolem něho prošla, tak se jí začali nepatrně třást ruce. Normálně by si toho člověk ani nevšiml, ale on byl zvyklý pozorovat své okolí pozorně, tudíž mu to neuniklo. „Copak to asi vyvolalo? Proč je jen tak nesvá?",dumal nad jejím stavem Snape. Aby si nevšimla toho, že ji pozoruje, vzal do ruky knihu a dělal, že čte. Samozřejmě se opět nemohl na čtení soustředit a po pravdě ani netušil, co to zrovna čte, což bylo velmi, ale opravdu velmi nezvyklé. On se přeci normálně nenechal jen lehce něčím vyvést z míry, dokonce ani ten mizerný ignorant Longbottom tohle nedovedl. „ V její přítomnosti ztrácím sebekontrolu. Co zatím vězí? Sakra, sakra, sakra," zaobíral se svým momentálním stavem Snape. ON, který nikdy nepodléhal slabostem a nedal na sobě nikdy slabost znát, jí teď v její přítomnosti podléhá. „KONEČNĚ SE VZPAMATUJ. MYSLI NA NĚCO JINÉHO NEŽ NA NI. VZ-PA-MA-TUJ SE SE-VE-RU-SI," nadával si v duchu. Jeho tvář ztvrdla. Radši sklonil svou hlavu a pokusil se aspoň na chvíli koncentrovat na knihu. „Vždyť to musí přece jít," poručil si a ignoroval všechny ty nebezpečné myšlenky, co mu běželi hlavou.

Hermiona stála u umyvadla zády k Snapeovi. Netušila, že ji pozoruje a ani netušila, co se v něm v tuhle chvíli odehrává. Bylo to její štěstí, že nedovedla, ještě tak dobře zachytit myšlenky ostatních, jinak by se nejspíše více roztřásla a vypadla by jí z ruky už první lahvička, kterou právě umývala. Se vztek vepsaným ve tváři hodila pohledem po té hromadě, co jí tu připravil Snape. „Ten bastard to udělal schválně. To je práce nejméně tak na tři hodiny. Sakra, on se chová takhle a já mám přesto o něj starost, protože nevypadá moc dobře. Co se to sem mnou jen děje?", dumala Hermiona. „Musím přiznat, že poslední dobou se na něho koukám trochu jinak. Jeho havraní vlasy, snad zcela nejčernější oči, co kdy viděla, dělali Snapea neuvěřitelně přitažlivého a ….," šokovaně zastavila tok myšlenek a teprve nyní si uvědomila nad čím to vlastně přemýšlí. „Panebože, mě se Snape nejenom líbí, ale on mě i přitahuje, panebože to není možný," uvědomila si ještě více vyšokovaně něž před chvíli. Zarazila se v pohybu a úplně zapomněla, že by se měla věnovat své práci.

Během chvíle, co přemýšlela takhle o Snapeovi, povolila svou nitroobranu a její myšlenku zachytil právě ON. V okamžiku, když si uvědomil, co to znamená, jen překvapeně zamrkal a nevěděl, co si má pomyslet. Zvedl oči od knihy a viděl, že Hermiona strnule stojí u umyvadla, v ruce drží lahvičku a nechává téct proudem vodu.

„Grangerová, co si myslíte, že děláte? Máte v úmyslu mě snad vytopit?", zavrčel na ni Snape.

„Ne, nechci vás vytopit pane profesore. Omlouvám se, jen jsem se na chvilku zamyslela," otočila se tváří k němu Hermiona a klidně odpověděla.

„Grangerová, teď tu nejste. Aby jste přemýšlela, ale aby jste pracovala. Tak se věnujte to mu, čemu máte a zbytek si nechte až na potom," zasyčel potichu. Zíral na ni nečitelným pohledem. Hermiona se zpět vrátila k práci, ale cítila neustále jeho pohled v zádech. Tušila, že teď ji bude sledovat, dokud svou práci nedodělá.

„Dneska čas běží nějak rychleji," povzdechla si polohlasně Hermiona. V zápětí v duchu dodala: „Ještě že už to bude za chvíli za mnou." Stočila pohled k těm několika posledním lahvičkám, které čekali na umytí. Vzala do ruky jednu z těch posledních a v tu chvíli zaslechla, jak pod Snapem zavrzala židle, když se zvedal od stolu. Slyšela, jak pomalými kroky k ní přechází. Vzápětí zaslechla jeho rozmrzelý hlas.

„Bude už konečně hotová Grangerová? Nebo vám všechno trvá vždycky tak dlouho!"

„Pane profesore, už mi jich zbývá jen pár," odpověděla a s čím dál větším neklidem poslouchal, jak se k ní přibližuje. Byl jen kousek od ní, když v tu chvíli se jí začali neovladatelně třást ruce. Vzápětí se ozvalo hlasité prásk.

„Grangerová, co to k sakru děláte?", zahřměl Snape. Nechte to ležet, když si všiml, že se hermiona shýbla aby sebrala rozbitou lahvičku.

„Grangerová, vy MĚ snad neslyšíte nebo co?" Snape už pomalu křičel.

„Auu," ozvalo se v tu chvíli, kdy na ni Snape zařval. Hermioně, která držela už střepy v rukou, se po tomhle ruce opět nezadržitelně roztřásly. Bohužel jí střepy vypadly z ruky tak nešikovně, až se jí jeden z nich zařízl do ruky.

„Vy jste mě SNAD OPRAVDU NESLYŠELA. Můžete mi zopakovat, co jsem vám před chvílí říkal? 5íkal jsem ať to necháte ležet." Snape už opravdu křičel.

„Slyšela jsem VÁS moc dobře, pane profesore," odpověděla vztekle Hermiona.

„Grangerová, jak si dovolujete se mnou takhle mluvit. VY si snad opravdu chcete přidat pár dní trestu navíc," hřměl nad ní jeho hlas.

„Je mi to moc líto,….".

Snape ji přerušil. „Líto, líto. VAŠE LÍTOST MĚ NE-ZA-JÍ-MÁ." Chvíli na ni zíral a viděl, jak se třese vztekem, nebo že by to byla bolest, pomyslel si. „Sakra, tohle jsem nechtěl," vynadal si v duchu. Sjel radši očima na její ruku a viděl, že jí ještě krvácí. Trochu se uklidnili.

„Ukažte mi tu ruku," pověděl jí Snape.

„To je v pořádku pane profesore. Dodělám to a dojdu si pak na ošetřovnu za madam Pomfreyovou." Odpověděla mu Hermiona klidnějším hlasem. „Přece mu nedám možnost, aby mi napařil několik dalších dní trestu," pomyslela si v duchu.

„Grangerová, řekl jsem vám, abyste mi ukázala tu ruku," řekl jí Snape hlasem, ve kterém bylo znát, že nedovolí žádný odpor. Přistoupil k ní a pověděl: „Ruku."

„Accio kapesník," ještě zvolal.

Hermiona mu ji jako v tranzu podala. Nedovolila si ho neposlechnout. Sledovala, jak namočil černý kapesník pod proudem studené vody (hm, jaký jiný bychom mohli u Snapea očekávat) a jemně uchopil její ruku do své. Druhou rukou vzal namočený kapesník a jemně jím přejel po ráně v dlani. Hermionu ten dotek vyvedl z míry (Hermi, tomuhle se říká zamilování, kdybys nevěděla). Jen tak tak se držela, aby se jí nepodlomily nohy.

Za chvíli se mu podařilo zastavit krvácení a lehce přitiskl kapesník. Podíval se na ní a řekl jí:

„Přidržte si to na okamžik druhou rukou. Jen si dojdu vzít mast a hned jsem zpět (jasně může použít i hůlku, ale necháme ho taky trochu vydýchat)." Šel ke skříni, která stála kousek od místa, kde Hermiona po šest minulých večerů plnila svůj trest. Otevřel skříň a vyndal Rychle hojivou mast, na chvilku se zamyslel a vyndal ještě obvaz. Opět skříň zavřel a několika rychlými kroky se vrátil k Hermioně. Podíval se na ni a ona mu podala ruku. Opět ji jemně vzal do ruky a, aby jí nezpůsobil bolest, něžně nanesl na ránu mast. Na okamžik Hermioninu ruku opět pustil, vzal obvaz a přiložil ho na ránu. Najednou jako by zapomněl na čas. Zvedl oči od její zraněné dlaně a podíval se do jejích očí.

To, co tam viděl ho vyvedlo vnitřně z rovnováhy, ale nedal to znát na výrazu své tváře, na to byl mistrem v sebeovládání. Neuvědomil si, že potom, co Hermioně doošetřil ruku, ji stále drží ve své. Uvědomoval si jen její oříškové oči, kde se zračilo něco, co myslel, že nikdy nenalezne v očích žádné ženy. Viděl tam lásku, lásku k němu. Rychle a krátce se nadechl, pustil její ruku a řekl.

„Může jít slečno Grangerová. Váš trest právě skončil."

„Ale co moje práce, pane profesore,vždyť….," odporovala mu Hermiona.

„Řekl jsem, že můžete jít slečno Grangerová. Zapomeňte na to."

„Pane profesore."

„Ano, Grangerová?"

„Moc vám děkuji za ošetření. Přidělala jsem vám jen problémy." S těmito slovy se Hermiona otočila zády ke Snapeovi a vydala se ke dveří. Celou cestu cítila v zádech Snapeův pohled. Věděla, že by to neměla dělat, ale ve chvíli, když dorazila ke dveřím, neodolala a otočila. Otočila se a podívala se Snapeovi do očí. Chvíli se jeden druhému dívali upřeně do očí. Měla pocit jako by mezi nimi panoval mír, ne mír nebylo to správné slovo. Bylo mezi nimi porozumění. Zalapal jen po dechu, protože ji překvapilo, jaký má Snape výraz v očích. Neprohlížel si ji svým obvyklým nenávistným pohledem, ale byl to měkký pohled, takový příjemný. Hermiona odtrhla své oči od těch jeho uhrančivých, otočila se k němu zády. Otevřela dveře a rychle vyšla na chodbu.


	8. Nejistota

Nejistota

Author´s response : Minulá kapitola se rodila velmi těžce, tedy alespoň to mezi začátkem a koncem. Dnes se posune dál. Jak moc, to se nechte překvapit. Ještě dnes dodám další slibuji.

Byl večer a Hermiona seděla ve svém oblíbeném křesle ve společenské místnosti Nebelvírské věže a schovávala se za knihu. Opravdu se „jen" schovávala, protože se nemohla soustředit, a když se o to pokoušela, tak zírala hodiny na jednu jedinou stránku a nebyla schopná přečíst ani zapamatovat si jediný řádek. Tudíž, kdyby se jí někdo zeptal, co to čte za knihu a o čem je, nedovedla by mu odpovědět. Poslední dobou se její myšlenky toulaly čím dál víc kdesi ve sklepení.

Podívala se ne svou ruku, do které se řízla během posledního večera trestu u Snapea před čtrnácti dny a která byla už samozřejmě v pořádku. „Panebože, jak ten čas neuvěřitelně běží, měla pocit jako by se to stalo včera a ne už před čtrnácti dny," probírala v duchu Hermiona. Její myšlenky ale běželi nezadržitelně dál. Rozhodla se, že se jim pro dnešní večer poddá, a proto je nechala volně plynout a nesnažila se je mermomocí potlačit. Stejně věděla, že by se jí to teď nepodařilo. „Proč jen se ke mně choval ten večer tak zvláštně?", přemýšlela a ona, která věděla vždy, co má říct, teď nemohla najít slova. „Kdybych ho neznala, myslela bych, že se ke mně choval něžně." Ještě teď jí naskočila husí kůže, když si vzpomněla, jak na ni zapůsobil dotek jeho velké štíhlé ruky. Jak se musela nenápadně držet pracovní desky stolku stojícího vedle umyvadla, aby se jí nepodlomily nohy a ona mu tam sebou nepraštila na zem. Vzpomněla si na to, co viděla v jeho očích, které pečlivě pozorovaly její tvář, když odcházela zpět do Nebelvírské věže. Byla tam něha, porozumění a k jejímu velkému překvapení i lítost z toho, co způsobil. Mihlo se to tam jen na krátký okamžik, ale přesto to viděla velmi zřetelně. Bála se toho, co viděla, a proto také rychle raději vyšla na chodbu, kde si teprve všimla, že ve zdravé ruce neustále svírá černý šátek, kterým ji zastavoval krev z rozřízlé ruky. Rozhodla se, že ho vypere a následující den mu ho dojde vrátit. Ale nenašla odvahu a od té doby mu ho ještě nevrátila. Od té doby ji táké čím dál více na jazyku pálila otázka. „ Co se asi skrývá za tou maskou, kterou neustále nosí? Co mu mohlo v životě tak ublížit, že nyní byl tak ironický a nesnášenlivý?" dumala Hermi. A den za dnem víc a víc. Hermiona si vzpomněla, že ten kapesník neustále nosí u sebe. Vytáhla ho a přivoněla k němu, přestože ho vyprala byl neustále cítit kořeněnou vůní. Vůní, která Snapea doprovázela na každém kroku.

Radši přetrhla tok myšlenek už teď, neboť se začínaly ubírat nebezpečným směrem a věděla, že by to bylo pro ni nebezpečné. Sklonila hlavu a zavrtala oči do knihy. Za každou cenu se chtěla pokusit přečíst alespoň řádek, větu nebo i odstavec, aby zahnala myšlenky, které jí nedali spát.

V tu samou dobu, ale o několik pater níž v hradu, přesněji ve sklepaní Bradavického hradu seděl Snape ve svém kabinetu za stolem. Před ním se den ode dne vršila čím dál větší hromada pergamenů s prácemi studentů, které on nebyl poslední dobou schopen nějak opravit. Sklonil se nad tou hromadou a s povzdechem vzal první a pustil se do opravování. Podařilo se mu jich dnes několik opravit, což bylo něco nevídaného za poslední dny. Chystal se, že se pustí do opravy dalších, ale ve chvíli, kdy do ruky bral další pergamen se zarazil a vztekle ho odhodil. Opět se mu do mysli vkrádaly ty strašné myšlenky. Vztekle vstal od stolu a začal po místnosti přecházet jako tygr v kleci. Začal přemýšlet, co bude dělat. „Že bych se vydal ven, co takhle do Zakázaného lesa? Ale to ne, tam se stejně neuklidním. Radši půjdu k sobě," uzavřel polohlasně. Vydal se k druhým dveřím v místnosti, které vedli do jeho soukromých komnat. Během cesty tam zamumlal s ironickým úšklebkem ve tváři. „Ehm, chlapče, chováš se velmi nesnapeovsky (Severusko, dovolila jsem si tohle slovo od tebe vypůjčit, neboť mě absolutně nadchlo). Začínáš nějak podléhat svým náladám a slabostem. Ne, jedná se jen o jednu slabost. Příliš tě ovlivňují myšlenky točící se okolo Grangerové." Došel ke dveřím, otevřel je a vstoupil do svého obývajícího pokoje. Šel rovnou ke křeslu, které stálo u krbu a než se posadil, zamrmlal Incendio. Ihned vzplál oheň v krbu. Pohodlně se usadil v křeslu a zapřemýšlel zda si má dát whisky nebo víno. Rozhodl se pro pohár vína a ten po nesrozumitelném zamrmlání stál vzápětí na stole.

Chvíli jen tak seděl, díval se do ohně, jak plameny mění svou barvu a pohrával si s pohárem vína v ruce. Sem tam lehce upil a dál zíral do plamenů. Jak tak ten oheň sledoval, snažil se trochu uklidnit svou rozbouřenou mysl, ale čím více se snažil, tím horší to bylo. Zanořil se do křesla. Myšlenky se poslední dobou točily kolem jedné jediné osoby. Už podruhé během krátké doby se ironicky ušklíbl sám pro sebe „Není to temný pán a jeho plány nebo Brumbál, co mě trápí, ale bohužel ONA," zavrčel a vydal ze sebe neurčitý zvuk.

„Od onoho večer před čtrnácti dny musel neustále myslet na to, co v něm vyvolal ten dotyk. I když jsi si to zavinil zcela sám, kdybys ji nechal odejít na ošetřovnu k Poppy, jak chtěla, tak by tě to dnes nemučilo. Přiznejme si, že jsme to nechtěl. Chtěl jsem se dotknout té ruky, ale nečekal jsem takovou reakci," dodal. Zavřel oči a ještě teď cítil, jak se mu po celém těle rozlévá příjemné teplo, které způsobil onen dotyk. Rázně zamrkal víčky, otevřel opět oči a kopnul do sebe zbytek vína.

„Už se tím dnes nebudu zabývat. Ráno moudřejšího večera pro všechna důležitá rozhodnutí (velmi netradiční rozhodnutí pro obvykle jeho horkou hlavu ?)," zamrmlal. Vstal z křesla a odebral se do ložnice.

Ráno toho dne bylo velmi zvláštní, jako by to měla být předzvěst toho, co ten den mělo následovat. Už jen to prosincové slunce mělo dneska působit ve stejnou chvíli na dvě osoby, aniž by měli jen tušení, k čemu to nakonec povede.

První paprsky toho prosincového dne pošimraly Hermionu po tváři a probudily ji. Rozespale zamrkala a instinktivně nastavila slunci tvář. Měla ráda, když jí paprsky ranního slunce dopadaly na tvář, vyvolávalo to v ní představu toho, jak by ji někdo něžně hladil po tváři. Vzpomněla si na jedny štíhlé bledé ruce, ve kterých náhodou objevila jemnost, citlivost a něhu. Do těch rukou by to nikdy neřekla, neboť si je dovedla představit při práci, jak přesně a koncentrovaně dovedou pracovat, ale nikdy ne tohle. Samozřejmě, že majitelem těch rukou nebyl nikdo jiný než „Severus,"pronesla nevědomky polohlasně. Strašlivě se vylekala, když se slyšela nahlas říkat tohle jméno. Uvědomila si, že svého profesora lektvarů právě nazvala jeho křestním jménem.

„Doufám, že brzy napadne sníh," začala najednou polohlasně mumlat jakoby bez rozmyslu a spojitosti, „do Vánoc zbývá již jen čtrnáct dní a ještě nezačalo pořádně sněžit. Jen sem tam ráno ležel slabý poprašek na pozemcích Bradavického ště jsem nezažila Bradavice o Vánocích bez sněhu a doufám, že se to nestane zrovna letos."

V tu samou dobu jako Hermiona se ve sklepení vzbudil i Snape. Posadil se na kraj postele a protáhl se. Pomalu se zvedl, přešel ložnicí ke dveřím do předpokoje, ale neměl v úmysl jít si sednou do křesla ke krbu a objednat si kávu u skřítků. Ne dnes, dnes porušil svoje zvyky. 3el dál pokojem až došel ke své laboratoři u oken. Posadil se na stůl, který stál u zdi pod okny a podíval se z okna. Měl potřebu vidět první paprsky slunce. ON, který normálně slunce neměl příliš v lásce. On, který vyhledával raději klid ve slepení, dnes potřeboval z nějakého neznámého důvodu spatřit slunce. Netušil nebo spíše nechtěl vědět, co ho k tomu vedlo. Chvíli zamyšleně sledoval, jak se sluneční kotouč probouzí k životu a stoupá na obloze, ale jakmile slunce zcela vyšlo, tak od něho odvrátil svůj pohled, otočil se a vydal se zpět do ložnice, aby se převlékl a stihnul dojít na snídani dříve, než se vzbudí valná většina těch ignorantských tupců a ve Velké síni bude přílišný hluk.

Hermiona dorazila na snídani do Velké síně nezvykle brzy, dokonce se jí podařilo vstát dříve než Harry s Ronem, tudíž ji nepřekvapilo, že ve Velké síni bylo tak málo lidí. Zabrousila pohledem k profesorskému stolu a viděla, že kromě profesorky McGonagallové nikdo z ostatních profesorů ještě na snídani nedorazil. „Konečně bude jednou snídaně v klidu bez toho, aniž by mě sledoval všudypřítomný Snapeův pohled," spokojeně zamumlala. Uvědomila si, že to tak je od onoho večera před čtrnácti dny. Ale to netušila, že se pro jednou bude mýlit, neboť jakmile dosedla k nebelvírskému stolu, vstoupil do Velké síně Snape a pozorně se po ní rozhlížel během cesty k profesorskému stolu. Zahlédl Hermionu, jak právě dosedá ke stolu. Neodpustil si, aby ji po zbytek cesty ke stolu nesledoval aspoň koutkem oka. Za chvíli již zasedal za stůl. Pohybem hlavy pozdravil profesorku McGonagallovou a stočil pohled k Hermioně. Snídal a při tom ji pozoroval. Hermiona ucítila v zádech něčí pohled, přestože podvědomě tušila, kdo ji sleduje, zvedla oči a potočila hlavu směrem, odkud pohled přicházel. Pohlédla k profesorskému stolu a dívala se do černých očí Snapea. Nadechla se a všemi silami se odtrhla od jeho uhrančivého pohledu. Ale nadále cítila, jak ji svým pohledem propaluje. Znervózňovalo ji to, ale z nějakého důvodu ji to i těšilo. Rychle dojedla snídani a spěšně odcházela z Velké síně s vědomím, že se sním za hodinu potká na lektvarech a bude muset čelit jeho extrémně vrtošivým náladám.

Jakmile skončilo vyučování, spěchala Hermiona do knihovny. Položila si věci na stůl u okna, kde tak ráda sedala, a vydala se pro nějaké knihy, které potřebovala pro vypracování zadaných prací z lektvarů a přeměňování. Vypravila se nejdříve pro knihy z oddělení o přeměňování, cestou zpět se zastavila v oddělení lektvarů a na mysli ji vytanula vzpomínka, kterak se tady asi před třemi týdny srazila se Snapem. Vzpomněla si, jak tehdy dopadla. Něco ji na tom nutilo, aby se pozastavila nad současným chování Snapea k ní. „Ráno je vždy na snídani ve stejnou dobu jako já a po celou dobu mě sleduje. Ale naproti tomu na hodinách mě zcela ignoruje. Tváří se jako bych byla vzduch a dokonce mi nesráží ani body za to, že radím Nevillovi s přípravou lektvarů. Prostě se tváří jako bych neexistovala," uvědomila si překvapeně Hermiona. Opravdu si nevěděla, co si má o jeho současném chování myslet. Došla zpět k místu, kde měla své věci. Položila knihy na stůl, posadila a pustila se do práce.

Po několika hodinách práce odložila knihy a vypracované pergameny. Podívala se na hodinky a zjistila, že propásla oběd a do večere zbývají ještě tři hodiny. Rozhlédla se kolem sebe jestli někde neuvidí kluky, ale nebyli tu. Byl sice pátek, ale i tak mohli do knihovny dorazit. Vlastně on nebyl obyčejný pátek rozpomněla se, zítra se mělo přece jít do Prasinek a kluci asi plánovali, co všechno si koupí. „Zítra bude celý hrad volný, pomalu tu nikdo nebude, tedy pokud nepočítala první a druhé ročníky," přemýšlela v duchu. „Možná bych se mohla zítra vypravit za Snapem, abych mu vrátila ten prokletý kapesník, i když hrozilo, že se jí kluci budou vyptávat, proč s nimi nechce jít do Prasinek. Hm, to radši ne. Holt mu ho dojdu vrátit někdy jindy anebo tam za ním dojde teď hned," rozhodla se znenadání Hermiona. Aby ji neopustil ten náhlý záchvěv odvahy, sesbírala své věci a uložila je do tašky. Vyšla z knihovny a její nohy ji samy nesly do sklepení.

Snape zatím seděl v kabinetu a konečně se mu podařilo alespoň trochu zvítězit nad těmi otravnými myšlenkami. Dokázal se trošku soustředit a vrhl se tudíž na opravu té hromady pergamenů, které mu ležely už delší dobu na stole. Ale bohužel čím více se mu podařilo jich opravit, tím více se mu zhoršovala nálada. Jeho nálada se blížila pomalu bodu mrazu, když v tu chvíli zaslechl, jak někdo klepe na dveře jeho kabinetu. „Kdo mě zase jde k sakru obtěžovat," vztekal se v duchu.

„Dále," zavrčel na narušitele jeho soukromí.

Dveře se otevřely a do kabinetu vstoupila osoba, kterou by tu nejméně čekal, Hermiona. Když ji uviděl nezmohl se na jediné slovo a jeho tváří proběhl záblesk překvapení, který ale rychle vystřídal jeho obvykle nic neříkající obličej. „Bože, ta je ale dneska k…," nedořekl, protože si uvědomil, že takhle by neměl přemýšlet.

„Grangerová, čemu vděčím za vaši návštěvu? Zalíbily se VÁM snad tak moje tresty, že mě jde požádat o další," poznamenal jízlivě.

„Ne pane profesore, jen jsem vám….,"nedořekla.

„Tak co tu sakra chcete," vyštěkl na ni Snape.

„Přišla jsem vám vrátit….," opět nedořekla.

„Já jsem vám nic nepůjčoval, tudíž my nemáte ani co vracet."

Hermiona se zhluboka nadechla a pomyslela si, jak jen někdo může být takhle nedůtklivý. Popošla o několik kroků blíže ke Snapeově stolu a řekla.

„Přišla jsem vám vrátit kapesník, který jsem nevědomky odnesla před čtrnácti dny, kdy jsem si tady poranila ruku."

„ A chtěla bych vám ještě jednou poděkovat," dodala vzápětí.

Snape ji jen pozorně sledoval a viděl kolik úsilí ji stojí, aby nevybuchla vzteky. Zároveň i viděl, jak se pomalu ale jistě blížila k místu, kde seděl. Vstal od stolu a s přáním, co nejdříve ji odstranit ze své blízkosti, k ní několika kroky přiblížil. Ale ejhle tentokráte to byl on, kdo dobře neodhadl vzdálenost a vrazil do ní (obrácené role, hm, teď by Hermi mohla nějak potrestat Snapea :o). Kdyby bleskurychle nezareagoval a nechytil by ji, spadla by na zem. Teď ji ale najednou držel ve své náručí. Dorážely na něho všechny ty nepokojné myšlenky týkající se Hermiony. Vybavilo se mu, jak přemýšlel nad tím, jaké by bylo políbit ty nádherně plné rty.

Ani jeden z nich se neodvážil promluvit. On, protože jeho mysl zahltilo tolik vzpomínek a neměl v tu chvíli slov, a Hemiona, protože se bála jeho reakce. Až moc dobře věděla, že je schopen jen tak vyletět z kůže, a proto raději mlčela. Jen se na sebe navzájem dívali. Hermiona netrpělivě čekala, co bude dál, ale to co Snape vzápětí udělal, na to by nepomyslela ani ve snu. Čekala vše, ale ne tohle. Severus jakoby vycítil její neklid, nakonec podlehl myšlenkám, které ho tak dlouho trápily. Sklonil hlavu a uviděl, že čeká, co se provede. Políbil ji. To nečekala, ale bylo příjemné cítit na svých rtech jeho rty, které obvykle byly sevřené do úzké čárky a vypadaly tvrdě, ale ve skutečnosti byly neuvěřitelně jemné, stejně jako jeho ruce. Opětovala jeho polibek. Začal ji líbat naléhavěji. V tu chvíli měla pocit, že sebou opravdu praští na zem, ale Severus to vycítil a ještě pevněji ji sevřel ve svém náručí a držel ji jako by ji neměl už nikdy pustit.

„Severusi," vypravila ze sebe omámeným hlasem Hermiona.

Probral se a uvědomil si, co dělá, ale také si uvědomil, že to nebyl jen on, kdo potom toužil. Byla to i hermiona, ale byla to jeho studentka. Přerušil polibek. Hermiona lehce zaprotestovala, Podíval se na ni zvláštním pohledem, ale neodstrčil ji od sebe. Vycítila šanci, která už nemusela nikdy nastat a objala ho pevně kolem pasu. Přitiskla se k němu a cítila jeho tělo na svém. Zabořila svůj nos do jeho hábitu a nadechla se té jemně kořeněné vůně, kterou kolem sebe šířil.

Zůstali tak. Jen tak tam stáli uprostřed kabinetu a drželi se jeden druhého, jako by nebylo stabilnější místo, než bylo jejich objetí.


	9. Vánoce

Vánoce

Už z hor zní zvon

Už z hor zní zvon už tmí se kraj  
a s ním tvůj syn šel spát,  
všem přej týž sen, všem píseň hraj.  
Mír strun, mír snů mám rád.

Už z hor zní zvon a spí tvá stáj  
ten vzácný čas já znám,  
slož v tmách svůj rýč a píseň hraj  
Mír strun, mír snů přej nám.

Už z hor zní zvon a dřímá stráň,  
proud líbá z vln, svou hráz,  
nech plát svou louč a písní chraň,  
mír strun mír snů kol nás.

Nech znít ten zvon, nech spát tu stáj,  
jen hlídej klid svých stád.  
Stůj dál jak strom a píseň hraj  
mír strun, mír snů mám rád.

Už z hor zní zvon už tmí se kraj  
a s ním tvůj syn šel spát,  
všem přej týž sen, všem píseň hraj.  
Mír strun, mír snů mám rád.

Od toho polibku ve Snapeově kabinetě uplynulo už deset dní a Vánoce byly den za dnem blíž. Sníh už také napadl a závěje obklopovaly Bradavický hrad. Zajímavé na tom bylo, že začalo sněžit těsně potom, co ten den odešla Hermiona od Severuse zpět do Nebelvírské věže, kde se ihned uchýlila do svého pokoje, aby mohla v klidu popřemýšlet o nové situaci. O nové dimenzi vztahu ke Snapeovi. Druhý den ho viděla na snídani a opět ji pozoroval svýma černýma očima, ale tentokrát už to nebylo nepříjemné, užívala si to a sem tam nenápadně jeho pohledy opětovala. Když se setkaly, tak si vzpomněla na večer, co se mezi nimi stalo. Po snídani odešla s kluky do Prasinek, aby nakoupili vánoční dárky. Ona měla o starost víc, chtěla koupit Severusovi něco k Vánocům, ale netušila, co by to mělo být. Nakonec mu koupila černou košili, nic inteligentnějšího a originálnějšího ji nenapadlo. Stejně v černé se jí líbil a jinak oblečeného ho ani neznala. Potom nakoupila v pohodě i zbytek dárků pro ostatní své kamarády. Šla na sraz s kluky a Ginny, který si dali před rozchodem v honbě za dárky, ke Třem košťatům, kde si pak dali Máslový ležák před cestou zpět do Bradavic. Zbytek víkendu potkávala Snapea jen u jídla. Zato v pondělí, kdy s ním měli dvouhodinovku lektvarů, se k ní choval zvláštně. Choval se k ní absolutně odporně. Měla na něho obrovský vztek. Vztekem se celá jen třásla a skočilo to tak, že jí z ruky vypadla lahvička obsahující šťávu z pijavic nutnou pro přípravu Zmenšovacího dryjáku. Snape se vedle ní objevil bleskurychle a vysolil jí trest na dva týdny. Jaké na ni ale čekalo překvapení, když večer za ním naštvaně přišla do kabinetu a on jí jen lehce pokynul hlavou, aby ho následovala. Šla za ním a zjistila, že jdou do jeho soukromých místností. Takhle trávili teď každý večer a pro ni bylo čím dál těžší večer co večer od něho odcházet. Byla příliš rozpálená z jeho polibků a chtěla uhasit tu touhu, která mezi nimi byla.

Snape nesnášel všechny oslavy a svátky, vše, co jen náznakem přibližovalo nějaké oslavě. Každý rok ho Brumbál donutil, aby trávil slavnostní večeře spolu s ostatními profesory a studenty, co neodjeli domů. Jak jen to nenáviděl, ale letos!Letos se trochu těšil, protože věděl, že nebude sám a že s ním bude někdo jemu blízký. Nemyslel tím Brumbála, ale někoho zcela jiného. Ten někdo teď seděl vedle něho v druhém křesle a mlčky upíjel čaj. Sledoval její zamyšlenou tvář a viděl, jaké emoce se v ní odehrávají. V její tváři se dalo občas číst jako v otevřené knize. Vycítila jeho pohled a otočila se k němu.

„Děje se něco Severusi?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Kdepak, jen by mě zajímalo, co tě tak rozrušilo a na co jsi tak usilovně myslela," odpověděl jí s náznakem úsměvu.

„Na Vánoce, na Harryho, Rona a Ginny. Na všechny, co mám ráda. Na tebe."

Severusova do té doby uvolněná tvář zaznamenala změny. Její rysy ztvrdly ve chvíli, když slyšel Potterovo jméno. Hermiona si toho všimla, postavila šálek s čajem, který stále držela v ruce, na stolek mezi křesly. Vstala a přešla k jeho křeslu.

„Severusi, prosím tě, jsou to moji přátelé a jsou pro mě důležití. Pochop to," domlouvala mu a tvářila se přitom zkroušeně. Snapeovi přeběhl tváří úsměv. Natáhl ruce, chytil ji v pase a stáhnul ji k sobě do křesla. Za jejího chichotání si ji posadil na klín a jen ji objímal. Jednou rukou ji odhrnul prameny vlasů z tváře, které jí tam neposedně spadly a políbil ji lehoučce na rty. Vrátila mu jeho polibek. Násilím se odtrhla od jeho rtů a laškovně poznamenala.

„To má být nějaký VÁŠ trest, pane profesore?"

„Kdepak slečno Grangerová, ten přijde teprve vzápětí," odpověděl ji chraplavým hlasem. Začal ji hladově líbat a vklouzl jazykem mezi její pootevřené rty. Dobýval je a po chvíli propletl její jazyk s jeho. Splynuli ve vášnivý polibek, který jim ubíral na dechu tím více, čím déle trval. Kolem nich houstnul vzduch, ve kterém byla znát přímo spalující touha, která chtěla být uhašena, ale v Severusovi v tu chvíli zvítězil rozum.

„Měla by jsi už jít Hermiono," pověděl ji, když se od sebe odtrhli, aby se nadechli vzduchu, kterého se jim nedostávalo.

„Hm, ale mě se nechce," zavrněla Hermiona.

„Slečno Grangerová, pokud vím máte opět trest. Snad nemáte zájem si ho opět prodloužit?" odpověděl jí hlasem, ve kterém bylo znát pobavení, jeho oči nebezpečně zářily a měl zvednuté obočí.

„Co když ano, pane profesore?" odvětila mu Hermiona lehce drzým hlasem.

Najednou se zvedl z křesla držíc jí stále v náručí. Hermi netušila, co má v plánu. Sehnul se, aby ji postavil na zem, objal a ještě jednou políbil. Pak se od ní lehce odtáhl.

„Teď ale už opravdu musíš jít, co by řekli tví přátelé, Potter s Weasleym," řekl pevným hlasem.

„Dobrou noc Severusi," pronesla posmutnělým hlasem Hermiona.

„Dobrou noc, Hermiono," odpověděl jí. Nato se otočila zády k němu a odešla přes kabinet zpět do Nebelvírské věže.

Snape vstal následujícího dne brzo ráno, protože měl ještě před snídaní schůzku s Brumbálem. Co mu chtěl, to mu bylo záhadou. Čím déle šel chodbami hradu, tím měl čím dál více horší náladu, protože na každém kroku narážel na vánoční výzdobu, což mu bylo nepříjemné. Vánoce nesnášel. Přešel Vstupní síní a minul dveře do Velké síně. „Jestli už je dneska Hermiona na snídani, nechtěl bych ji propásnout," zamyslel se. Dál pokračoval chodbami hradu až dorazil k chrliči před Brumbálovou pracovnou.

„Citrónové pralinky," zavrčel. „Taky by už mohl Brumbál přestat cpát do všech hesel citrón," pomyslel si.

Otevřela se před ním stěna a objevily se schody do Brumbálovy pracovny. Vyšel po nich ke dveřím a zaklepal.

„Pojď dál Severusi," ozvalo se.

„Dobré ráno pane řediteli," pozdravil Snape ve chvíli, kdy vcházel do dveří. „Přál jste si se mnou mluvit?"

„Ano, chtěl jsem se zeptat, co je nového s lordem Voldemortem."

„Poslední schůzka bohužel proběhla stejně jako minule. Temný pán bájil o svých plánech, ale více nepřiblížil nikomu ze Smrtijedů, dokonce ani těm nejvěrnějším. Potvrdil mi to Malfoy."

„Zase nic nového. To není dobré znamení. Mám čím dál palčivější pocit, že plány Voldemorta se týkají nějak Harryho a jeho přátel. Je jen dobře, že přes Vánoce zůstávají v Bradavicích," promluvil zamyšleně Brumbál.

„A propos Severusi, počítáš s tím, že budeš muset být přítomen na večeři a oslavě na Štědrý den?".zeptal se pobaveně Brumbál, protože až moc dobře znal nechuť svého profesora lektvarů k jakékoliv oslavě nebo něčemu podobnému. Pobaveně se ještě zamyslel nad tím, jak to nakonec vyřešil se slečnou Grangerovou, ne, na to se ho neměl odvahu zeptat

Snape něco nesrozumitelného zavrčel na znamení souhlasu.

Brumbál si zamnul rukama a řekl. „Tak teď, když jsme si vše ujasnili, se půjdeme nasnídat. Jdeme Severusi?"

Snape si jen povzdechl a vyšel za Brumbálem z pracovny, protože věděl, že Brumbálovi se neodporovat nedalo a nedovedl to ani on.

Dva dny před Štědrým dnem odjela z Bradavic většina žáků. Zůstalo jich ve škole jen dvanáct a k tomu profesor Kratiknot, profesor Brumbál, Snape, profesorka McGonagallová a Trelawneyová, a samozřejmě Poppy s Hagridem. Do Štědrého dne uběhl čas strašně rychle. Jako by něco plánoval a chtěl nám své plány, co nejdříve odhalit, ale my ho zarazíme a necháme ho plynout pozvolným tempem.

Snape v duchu skuhral na Brumbála, že zrušil všechny tresty, co uložil a prominul viníkům zbytek, skuhral hlavně kvůli jednomu trestu, Hermiony trest. Poslední dva dny ji neviděl kromě snídaně, oběda a večeře, no prostě kromě jídla. Po zbytek doby byla spolu s Weasleyovými a tím ignorantem Potterem. Musel si nedobrovolně přiznat, že mu schází. Byla to slabost a on slabosti nenáviděl, ale nic jiného mu nezbývalo. No, a dnes večer to nebude o nic lepší, protože Brumbál chystá tu oslavu, ale nikdo z profesorů netušil, co má za lubem. Jediné, co jim uráčil sdělit, bylo to, aby k večeři přišli v mudlovském oblečení.

„Grrr," zavrčel nahlas cestou ze sklepení do Velké síně na tu „slavnou večeři".

Rozhodl se, že bude tak trochu rebelovat a navzdory Brumbálovi na sebe natáhl černé džíny, bílé triko a černé sako. Zlomyslně se ušklíbl a pomyslel si. „Jsem zvědav, jak se na tohle bude dívat Brumbál." Ale to ještě netušil, že Brumbál by mu to schválil a ještě někdo. Před dveřmi do Velké síně se nadechl, aby dokázal strávit všechny ty blbosti a výzdobu, o kterou je každý rok v tuto dobu obohacena Velká síň.

V ten okamžik, kdy Snape vcházel do Velké síně, se ve společenské místnosti Nebelvíru sešli Harry, Ron, Ginny a Hermiona, aby se vypravili na slavnostní večeři. Kluci se hodili do gala a Ginny s Hermionou na sebe natáhly večerní toalety, které si byli koupit v Prasinkách včera na speciální povolení přímo od Brumbála. Ginny si koupila tmavě zelené dlouhé šaty na ramínka a hermiony zase tmavomodré,které byly pod kolena. Obě vypadaly úchvatně, když scházely ze schodů a Ron s Harrym je sledovali. Hermioně v duchu vrtala otázka, jak se asi bude líbit Severusovi. Stýskalo se jí po těch příjemných večerech, které spolu trávili. Pár dní se spolu neviděli o samotě a jí to připadalo jako věčnost, a myslela, že dnes to nebude o nic lepší.

„Vypadáte úchvatně," vyrazili za sebe kluci unisono.

„Vy, také nevypadáte nejhůř," odpověděla jim Ginny.

Hermiona jenom pobaveně sledovala Harryho, jak se zcela vpil očima do Ginny a překvapeně ji pozoruje.

„Pojďte už ať nepřijdeme pozdě," volala netrpělivě Hermiona a vydala se k portrétu Baculaté dámy. Ostatní ji ochotně následovali.

Do Velké síně dorazili ve veselém rozhovoru, ale jakmile vstoupili dovnitř zmlkly úžasem, Velká síň byla nádherně vyzdobená, podél stěn síně stály jedličky a zcela vzadu stála jedle ve jen větším vydání, než byly ty podél stěn. Všechny byly ozdobeny červenými a stříbrnými ozdobami. V síni byl prostřen jeden z velkých stolů, který normálně sloužil jako stůl pro studenty, ale dnes byl určen jak pro studenty, tak pro profesory. Hermiona hledala pohledem Snapea, ale nikde ho nemohla zahlédnout. „Že by nepřišel?", dumala, ale v tu chvíli ji za zamyšlení někdo vyrušil.

„Hele, koukněte," upozorňoval hlasitě Harry ostatní, „ je tady profesor Lupin, Tonksová…"

„Rone, koukni. Támhle je táta s mamkou," křikla Ginny do ucha Ronovi.

Připadalo jim, jako by si tady dal sraz snad celý Fénixův řád. Během chvilky dorazily ke stolu a chtěli si sednou vedle sebe, když v tu je zadržel Brumbál.

„Kdepak na dnešek je vytvořen speciální zasedací pořádek. Vedle každého profesora nebo hosta zasedne jeden student. Projděte se kolem stolu a najděte svou kartičku, abyste věděli, kde budete sedět," sdělil jim Brumbál. Vzápětí od nich odvrátil pozornost a zatleskal, aby si sjednal pozornost.

„Jak vidím tak jsme tu již všichni, tudíž zasedněme ke stolu."

Všichni se dali směrem ke stolu a každý hledal místo, kde má sedět. Hermiona našla své místo na kraji. Když se podívala kolem sebe, zjistila, že sedí vedle Brumbála, ale kdo měl sedět z druhé strany vedla ní, to netušila.

„Dobrý večer slečno Grangerová," zaslechla nad sebou sametový hlas. Otočila se po hlase, aby se ujistila, že se jí to nezdá a že večer opravdu bude trávit ve společnosti Severuse. Nechtěla, aby ji šálil její sluch.

„Dobrý večer pane profesore," odpověděla.a přitom se mu podávala krátce do očí. Viděla, jak se dnes neformálně oblékl jako všichni okolo na příkaz Brumbála, a připadal ji v tu chvíli neuvěřitelně sexy. Když pootočila hlavou zpět zjistila, že Ron sedí naproti ní a tváří se jako bubák.

„Že by mu vadilo, že večer bude trávit mezi Tonksovou a paní Weasleyovou?" zamyslela se.

„No, po pravdě řečeno bych se taky netvářil jinak, kdybych měl takovouhle společnost a proti mně seděla nejhezčí dívka za školy ve společnosti člověka, kterého z duše nesnáším," odpověděl jí myšlenkou Severus.

„Fuj, nikdy si nezvyknu na to, že si čteš v mých myšlenkách, jak chceš. Nepřijde ti to neslušné?"

„Ani ne, teda vůbec ne. Naopak je to velmi zábavné." Ozval se jí opět v hlavě Severus.

Tenhle smysluplný rozhovor jejich myšlenek přerušil Brumbál tím, že vstal ze židle a opět zatleskal, aby získal pozornost.

„Moji milí, dovolte mi, abych vám popřál krásné Vánoce a abyste si všichni pořádně užili tento večer," řekl a pohledem sklouzl na Snapea, který se netvářil dvakrát přívětivě. V duchu se musel pobaveně smát.

„Po večeři bude následovat malé překvapení," dodal vzápětí.

Ihned poté, co domluvil, se všichni pustili do hodování a rozproudila se velice živá konverzace, tedy skoro všude. Hermiona a Snapea seděli potichu vedle sebe a jedli. Nepotřebovali mluvit a hlavně by bylo divné, kdyby se Snape, všemi obávaný profesor a proslulý svou nevlídností, jen tak začal bavil se svojí studentkou, která byla ještě ke všemu z Nebelvíru. Vychutnávali si možnost toho, že mohli trávit čas spolu, aniž by to někomu bylo nápadné. Brumbál, který měl za souseda u večeře Harryho a něco sním živě probíral, pozoroval tuhle nesourodou dvojici pobaveně koutkem oka. Rozhodl se, že trochu zasáhne.

„Severusi," pronesl, když přerušil rozhovor s Harrym.

„Neměl by ses taky trochu věnovat slečně Grangerové, aby si nepřipadala jako páté kolo u vozu?"

„Ale pana řediteli vždyť …," začal Snape, ale byl přerušen.

„Kdepak nepřijímám žádné námitky. Snaž se alespoň dnes večer chovat slušně," vyplísnil ho jemně Brumbál a pobaveně sledoval jeho reakci. Věděl až moc dobře, že svého profesora lektvarů dostal do úzkých a zajímalo ho, jak se s tím vypořádá.

„Grrr," zavrčel polohlasně.

„Slečno Grangerová," oslovil jí.

„Ano pane profesore," vrátila mu ihned Hermiona.

„Jak se vám líbí dnešní večer," pronesl trochu mrzutým hlasem, přestože vlastně mohl Brumbálovi děkovat za jeho pobídku.

„Je to absolutně fantastický večer. Velká síň je absolutně nádherně vyzdobená a večeře je … báječná," odpověděla mu a věnovala mu nevinný pohled. Bavila se tím, jak se tvářil, když mu odpovídala. Čím dál víc se jeho výraz podobal výrazu, který měl od začátku večeře ve tváři Ron. Tvářil se jako bubák.

„A společnost není taky nejhorší," zamumlala polohlasně vzápětí tak, že ji mohl slyšet jen Snape.

„Radil bych vám, abyste mě neprovokovala slečno Grangerová," vrátil ji stejně tiše.

„Jinak mě zase potrestáte, pane profesore? Dostanu od vás nový trest?" pronesla nevinně znějícím hlasem a podívala se na něho. Čekala, jak bude reagovat.

„Hm," zaznělo. A pak se odmlčel a jen ji sledoval nicneříkajícím pohledem.

Celou tuhle rozmluvu pozoroval Brumbál a výtečně se bavil. „Takže takhle to je. Už je mi jasné, proč se Severus tolik čertil kvůli zrušeným trestům. Zajímavá, velice zajímavá situace," rozebíral v duchu to, co viděl. Jejich konverzace s přestávkami probíhala v podobném duchu po zbytek večeře

. Po večeři Brumbál ohlásil, že se bude tančit a nikoho neomlouvá. Opět sjel pohledem na Snapea a výtečně se bavil, když spatřil ten známý odporující výraz v jeho tváři, který se tam objevil pokaždé, když ho Brumbál k něčemu tlačil. Snape se totiž zvedal od stolu s tím, že se vypaří do sklepení, ale nebylo mu to dopřáno a s povzdechem opět dosedl.

„Něco se děje, pane profesore," zamumlala směrem k němu Hermiona, když viděla jeho reakci na Brumbálovu řeč.

„Grangerová, zbytečně mě neprovokujte, nebo uvidíte …," zavrčel na ni Snape.

„Co uvidím pane profesore?" dovolila si ho přerušit a drze mu odpověděla. Ale než ji stačil Snape odpovědět,tak ji vysvobodil Brumbál, který se najednou zjevil s tím, že ji přišel požádat o první tanec. Zpátky ke stolu se potom už nedostala, protože šla neustále z náruče do náruče. Tancovala s Harrym, s Ronem, Remusem, panem Weasleym, Hagridem a zbytkem mužského osazenstva večeře, tedy se všemi kromě Severuse. Když pro ni už po několikáté šel Harry, řekla.

„A dost!"

„Tak a dost, taky si musím na chvíli odpočinout," s těmi slovy se otočila na podpatku a vyrazila ke dveřím z Velké síně ven, aby se nadýchala čerstvého vzduchu a trochu se prošla. Jak spěchala nevšimla si, že Snape vstal od stolu a nenápadně zmizel bočním vchodem u profesorského stolu.

Hermiona se procházela studenou chodbou a cítila, jak jí proudí do plic čerstvý vzduch. Musela myslet na večeři, která se vyvinula opravdu zajímavě. Celou dobu trávila vedla Severuse a před zraky všech s ním pod rouškou normálního rozhovoru koketovala. „Panebože Hermiono, ty se teda nezdáš. Každý den v sobě objevuješ nové a nové," hloubala. Cítila, že už ji začíná být zima. Chtěla se otočit a vrátit se zpět do tepla Velké síně, když tu cítila, jak někdo přes ni přehodil něco teplého. Podívala, co to je, a viděla černé sako, které patřilo jí dobře známé osobě. Otočila se a vrazila do něho.

„Slečno Grangerová, vy jste se ještě nenaučila pořádně chodit, přestože jsem vás k tomu tak pečlivě nabádal?", poznamenal Snape s pobaveným výrazem ve tváři a lehce zvednutým obočím.

„Naučila."

„Tak vy budete drzá. Hm, to vyžaduje nějaký trest," pošeptal jí do ucha, pokynul ji hlavou a šli směrem do sklepení.

Celou cestu do sklepení šli tiše, beze slova. To ticho nebylo nepříjemné, spíše jako by je spojovalo. Samozřejmě dávali pozor, aby je nikdo neviděl. Přišli ke dveřím Snapeova kabinetu, ještě jednou se rozhlédli po chodbě. Snape otevřel dveře a nechal Hermionu vstoupit jako první, jakmile vešel i on, popadl ji za ruku a rychle přešli kabinet ke dveřím vedoucích do jeho pokojů. Zamumlal něco a dveře se otevřeli. Vstoupili. Ve chvíli, kdy se dveře zavřeli, ji uchopil do náruče, lehce sklonil hlavu a pošeptal ji.

„Byla jste dnes velice drzá slečno Grangerová, tudíž zasloužíte trest." Ještě pevněji ji sevřel ve svém náručí a políbil hladově její ústa. Pohrával si jazykem s jejími rty. Dráždil je a lízal. Pomalu se dobýval do jejích úst. Hermionu tím neuvěřitelně trýznil, protože mu chtěla vracet polibky, kterými ji častoval. Ale on jí to nedovolil. Cítil na zádech její ruce, jak pomalu ,nesnesitelně pomalu putují pod jeho trikem. Měl pocit, že mu ty ruce zanechávají na kůži žhavé stopy. Neměl sílu už dál. Neudržel se a tvrdě ji políbil. Opětovala jeho polibek a vtáhla jeho jazyk do svých úst, která pak svou netrpělivostí pustošil. Odtrhl se od ní. Vzal ji do náručí a odnášel ji do své ložnice.


End file.
